


Roommates

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: I am putting Roommate's back up after several requests for it.The premise is that Jake is in the Military while Abby needs a place to stay. Jake talks Marcus into allowing Abby to stay with him. As you can guess, things take a path that none of them expected.The entire story will be posted on 6/24/20 as it was written quite some time ago, there is no need to wait to share it again with all of you.Thank you for all the notes and messages about this fic and the others.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Marcus was sitting in one of the dining room chairs in his front room, his legs stretched out before him. His couch was nearly taken up by several of his friends. Abby was in the recliner, Jaha, and Diana snuggling on the couch and Pike on the end and Callie laying across the floor as they watched the thriller with the lights out.  
"No one is going to believe a game of truth or dare is going to lead to a ghost trying to kill everyone."  
Pike said it while laughing.  
"Truth or dare could be fun."  
Jaha smirked as he said it.  
The movie ended a short time later, leading everyone to get up slowly.  
"I'm just glad I don't have to drive home."  
Abby said as she yawned.  
Callie stretched out her back before looking at Abby.  
"Have you talked to your fiancé today?"  
Abby shook her head.  
"Jake will call Sunday. With the time difference, it is hard to talk during the week."  
"Well in the meantime you have that hunk you get to live with."  
Callie whispered it while staring over at Marcus.  
"Stop it."  
Abby's best friend winked at her.  
"If I started it, I could never stop, not if I was with Kane."  
"Go home, Callie. Text me when you get there."  
Abby began picking up dishes as Marcus locked up, they had a routine. The house belonged to Marcus. Jake and Marcus had served together when they were both in the Marines. Marcus was honorably discharged after he was shot three times. Although healthy now, he wasn't willing to put himself back in the line of fire. Instead, he took up teaching at the local high school. Jake on the other hand was across the world. He would be gone another three months. Marcus agreed to let Abby use the extra room. Together they had a life, it was platonic and yet it was life just the same.  
More often than not, they ate dinner together. Abby helped him grade papers. Marcus helped her with quizzes all to do with medical jargon that he did not quite understand. Their time was spent together more than they ever spent time apart.  
Marcus made his way into the kitchen to help Abby with the dishes.  
"Did you like the movie?"  
She looked at him and smirked.  
"I think I agree with a bit with Pike. I mean come on, Marcus. A ghost from a game of truth or dare?"  
He nudged her in the side with his.  
"Did you ever play truth or dare, Abs?"  
Abby blushed before setting the plate on the strainer.  
"No."  
He looked at her unbelieving.  
"Oh come on, everyone has played."  
Marcus watched as she shook her head.  
"I never played spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven or truth or dare."  
She laughed when his mouth dropped open.  
"You were a deprived child, how did you first make out?"  
This time she turned a bright red.  
"I've made out."  
"Yeah, with Jake, how about before that?"  
"Once Sinclair and I kissed on New Year's Eve."  
Marcus turned to look directly at her.  
"Only Jake then?"  
"I just said I kissed Sinclair."  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"I wasn't talking about kissing."  
Abby looked away from him quickly.  
"Ohhhhh."  
Marcus smiled, he liked that she was still so innocent.  
"You are alright with getting married and only having been with one man?"  
She swallowed hard, never had she felt nervous around Marcus. No, they were friends, good friends. He just happened to be incredibly handsome. Abby wasn't immune to his good looks and yet in that back of her mind, there had always been Jake. Abby was not the kind of woman to cheat and the truth was that she loved the man that she was engaged too. Which is why she was sure that she would never think of Marcus in any way other than a friend.  
"Do you think less of me because I have only been with one man?"  
His dark eyes stayed on hers for a long moment.  
"Would it matter to you if I did?"  
Abby shrugged before drying her hands on a dishtowel. Slowly she moved away from him.  
"Well, we're friends. I mean I don't know if it would make me angry or anything. I do wonder sometimes what you think though."  
"What I think about what? Just the sex thing or anything?"  
"Anything."  
Marcus knew that he had to be careful with his next words. Jake was his friend. It didn't matter that he found Jake's fiancé beautiful to the point that sometimes it stole his breath.  
"I think you are incredibly smart."  
Abby's eyes flashed to his.  
"That is what you think about me? That I am smart?"  
He nodded slowly and then looked away.  
"Yes."  
Abby wasn't sure why she felt so incredibly disappointed and yet she did. Why did it hurt? This time it was her that nodded slowly.  
"Goodnight, Marcus."  
He looked back all too briefly while he stayed right where he was.  
"Goodnight, Abby." 

Slowly she left the kitchen and headed for the staircase, she climbed them without a word. Once in her room, Abby changed from her jeans and t-shirt and slipped on a big t-shirt. The bedsheets felt cool and comfortable as she slipped in between the sheets. Abby stared up at the ceiling replaying Marcus's short sentence and how it bothered her. Why had she hoped that he would say she was beautiful? Suddenly she wondered what he was doing. In an order to not think about it, Abby turned on her side and squeezed her eyes shut. She pictured Jake in her mind, trying to conjure up memories so that she would not think of her fiancé's best friend and her roommate.

Marcus too climbed the stairs, he had waited until he heard Abby's door close. He slipped into his room, tore off his clothes, and fell naked into bed. His mind was on her, the way her hair always fell into messy curls around her shoulders when she took it out of her ponytail at the end of the day. How many times had he thought of running his fingers through it? He had sworn to himself that he would never make a move on her. Had he known how beautiful and just how sexy she was, he never would have told Jake that his fiancé could move in while he was deployed. Yet, Marcus hadn't known. Now she was at his house and she was his friend. He should be clapping himself on the back and telling himself that he should be proud because he had never done anything to disrespect Jake, Abby, or himself. And then what happened, they talked about truth or dare. Abby had asked him a point-blank question and how did Marcus respond? 'I think you are smart.' What a dork! He groaned to himself. Marcus had hurt her, it was obvious when he saw the look on her face. What choice did he have but to look away? 

Marcus had had his fair share of women. It wasn't a secret, even Abby knew that about him. The truth was that even if she wasn't with Jake, Abby was not a woman that he would be good enough for, he had always thought that. Then she hit him with the news that it only been Jake. No, that wasn't fair, he pulled that news from her. It was so private and personal and now Marcus knew the information. And how did he repay her? 'I think you are smart.'  
"You are an idiot, Marcus."  
He tried to tell himself that he wasn't. That he had indeed done the right thing. Because what he wanted to do was what he did not do.  
Marcus had wanted to cross the room, to slide his hands into her hair as told her that he wanted to touch her, to know what it would be like to taste her, to feel her against him.  
Yes! Marcus Kane did the right thing by saying what he had. It wasn't like he lied, she was smart. In fact, she was incredible in every single way.  
Marcus put his pillow over his head and groaned into it.  
He wanted to march himself down the hall, to her door, open it without knocking, and kiss her until they had to come up for air.  
The woman in the other room was probably thinking about the man she was going to marry.

Abby dreamt of Marcus, he was getting out of the pool, the water weighing down his hair and sliding down his body as he reached for his towel. Abby was moving towards him, he was smiling at her. Marcus reached out and touched her hip, squeezing as he stepped closer to her.  
"Damn it, I don't want to want you, Abby."  
She woke up, panting, and holding her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was crowded, always was on Saturday night. The group was gathered around a high bar table. Everyone was focused on Pike who was telling a funny antidote from work. The bartender came by with another round. The group burst into laughter.  
The D.J. began playing a new song making the couples from the table get up and head out to the dance floor as the slow music drifted from the speakers. Abby peeled the label from her bottle. Marcus had tried since the weekend before to ignore most things Abby that made her so appealing. It was tough luck really considering that all things Abby was quite beautiful indeed. It made Marcus more than just a bit crazy. How could he be the good guy when she looked the way she did now?  
Abby was in a black skirt, a white blouse, and black heels. This is how she always looked when she got off work……amazing. He hadn't realized he was staring at her until she looked up and raised an eyebrow. A small playful smile on her lips. Marcus gave his own slight grin back before he picked up his own bottle and paused just before the cold liquid touched his lips.  
"Was it good, Abby?"  
She responded with a quizzical look.  
"Was what good?"  
His mind was screaming for him to shut up and wasn't it just like him not to listen? Instead, he took a long sip of his beer before setting it down on the table and leaning forward and looking directly at her with his elbows on his knees as she stood beside him.  
"Sex with Jake, was it good?"  
Abby's mouth fell open. This time it was her that let the bottle pause just before her lips.  
"Why do you want to know, Marcus?"  
The shake of his head was so slight she would have missed it if she had blinked.  
"Because when I look at you, I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss you."  
She didn't bother to drink the cold beer, instead, she set it down on the table. Slowly she brought her eyes back up to his as she stepped between his open legs. Immediately his hands found her hips. The heat was immediate.  
"You want to know what it is like to kiss me?"  
His dark eyes found their home on her lips.  
"Are you saying that you never once thought about what it would be like to kiss me, Abby?"  
She watched with bated breath as his eyes moved back up to hers.  
"I've thought about it, Marcus."  
Abby's eyes couldn't help but stare as his tongue darted out and licked his lips, it made everything in her grow warm.  
"And?"  
It was as if she was suddenly sobered for no particular reason at all. Abby stepped back quickly, hating the feeling of his hands falling from her waist.  
"I think you should give me the keys so that I can drive home, Marcus."  
The disappointment on his face was more than obvious.  
"You've been drinking too, Abby."  
"Yes, I'll stop now though."  
"That is too bad."  
She turned to look at him again.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because watching you put that bottle to your lips is perhaps the sexiest thing that I have seen in my entire life."  
"Please, don't ever say anything remotely sexual to me again."

As much as Marcus hated it, he tried to behave the rest of the night, he really did. Although he never allowed anyone to drive his truck, he did allow Abby to drive them home. Marcus didn't think he was drunk and yet he wasn't about to argue with her. His eyes darted to her skirt and the way it rode high on her hip as she pushed the pedals. He wondered how it would feel to slip his left hand over her thigh and let the tips of his fingers travel.  
Abby pulled into the driveway, bringing the truck to a complete stop before shutting off the engine and slipping out of his truck. As she walked up the steps, she felt him directly behind her.  
"The least you can do is not make me feel like I completely fucked up tonight, Abby."  
She swallowed hard.  
"I am not sure what to say to you that would be appropriate."  
"Say anything."  
Abby let out a deep breath as she slid his key into the lock. He was so close that she could almost feel each breath from him on her neck.  
"I've thought about kissing you. I've thought about more times than I would like to admit, Marcus. However, I don't cheat. I'm proud of the fact that I don't cheat."  
Marcus let out a small laugh, it shocked her.  
"What?"  
Yet, she didn't look at him.  
"If you don't cheat then why are you still standing here…"  
He let a finger slide up her back, it sent chills through her as she closed her eyes.  
"You could have easily pushed that door open to get away from me. Instead, you are out on this porch and if you stay out here for more than three more seconds, I'm going to pick you up and carry you up to my bed, Abby."  
She felt her entire body shake before she stepped inside, slowly, too slowly, as if she was half daring him to come through on his promise. Instead, he shut the door behind him, locking it before he walked to her. His eyes dark and intense and he stared. Abby tried to breathe, tried to talk herself into it. Marcus stopped just in front of her. Was he going to kiss her? She wasn't sure. Instead, he stood perfectly still for a long moment before he reached out and took the keys from her hand. No, he didn't kiss her at that moment, he simply grabbed what belonged to him and turned away from her. Abby watched as Marcus moved away from her and took the first few steps up the stairs.  
"About Jake."  
He paused without looking at her. When she didn't continue speaking, he began to walk up the stairs again.  
"I thought the first time would be different than it was. I don't know if it was good or bad."

Marcus stopped at the top of the stairs without looking back at her. He just stood there frozen.  
"Why don't you know, Abs?"  
Her entire body was shaking, she fiddled with her hands as she stared up at him. She should be saying something and instead, it was as if she couldn't get her mouth to move.  
"Why, Abs?"  
"I don't have anything to compare it too."  
Abby stared expectantly up at him. With all the things that she thought Marcus would respond with, what came out of his mouth wasn't even close.  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
She watched half with shock as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

…  
Abby laid on her bed. Marcus moving through her mind as if he owned her. Visions of him with his mouth on her neck. A moan escaped her. Quickly Abby covered her mouth and hoped that Marcus hadn't heard the sound that found it's way through her. Surely if he had, Marcus would believe she was in there doing other things. Things that she should be waiting for Jake to do to her.  
In the past few weeks, she hadn't thought of Jake at all. No, the last several weeks she had only thought of how Marcus could make her feel.  
When it was clear that she couldn't sleep, she tiptoed downstairs and made her way to the fridge, nothing seemed appealing and yet she stood there in the dark anyway.

Marcus hadn't known she made her way down the steps moments before he opened his bedroom door and made his own way down to the bottom floor.  
Abby stood with her back to him, her robe ending mid-thigh, one-shoulder exposed as the material fell from her shoulder, she tugged at it with no success as it fell down again. She mumbled something he couldn't hear before Abby shut the fridge and turned around. Abby jumped when she saw him.  
"Marcus! You scared me."  
He said not a word, instead, he simply walked towards her. Abby stared back, her breathing immediately changing. Marcus reached out with both hands and grabbed the loose tie of her robe. Abby only stared back in response, not saying a word as he untied it. Marcus, always so unpredictable simply untied it, readjusted it so that she was completely covered and tied it again.  
"Less of a man would have begged to spread you and take you right here. Don't get me wrong, I want to but not until your asking me too."  
Abby felt her chest rise and fall, her entire body full of raging need.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus had turned, he walked away as if he hadn't left her entire body shaking, tingling, and more turned on than she had ever been. Abby heard him ascend up the stairs and then shut the door behind him.  
One hand was splayed on her chest as it rose up and down, her breathing loud as the sound of her heart pounded in her ears. Her legs shook. Damn it! She almost wished she was a cheater.  
Jake loved her and she loved him.  
With tears of frustration in her eyes, she made her way back up the stairs that suddenly seemed to narrow, Abby paused outside his door.  
What would he do if she knocked or simply opened it?  
Did Marcus sleep in boxers or would he be lying naked with nothing more than the moon for light?  
Would he simply take her hand and pull her towards him? Would he be gentle and whisper loving things into her ear or would he be dominating while he told her how he'd been needing to fuck her? Both had a powerful effect on Abby, her nipples grew rigid at the thought of stepping into his room.  
Abby turned and padded down to her room, visions of Marcus moving through her mind, setting her body on fire.  
Abby tore the robe from her body and slipping between the cool sheets. Quickly her fingers moved between her legs, needing the friction, desperately she tried to think of Jake and yet, it was Marcus over and over again who invaded her thoughts, even now he held precedence over her as Abby's body arched, his fingers claiming her as his tongue moved over her in ways she had never imagined and had never been done to her. Her body came with a shudder, a feeling so powerful that it took Abby several minutes to catch her breath. And even with the powerful release, she wasn't satisfied, no, she wanted Marcus Kane heavy and hard between her legs. Abby moaned and turned on her side, trying to fall asleep with the tiredness that normally came from an intense orgasm, but what the hell did she know? Abby had never had one quite like that.

The next two weeks had Marcus and Abby avoiding each other. Both desperate to be the good guy, people that wouldn't hurt Jake.

Then came Pike's birthday.

A bonfire at the beach. Marcus drove his truck. Abby, Callie, and Jaha riding with him. Both were grateful they weren't alone. Yet, they felt the pull, a magnetic attraction that seemed to anchor them to the other. Marcus's eyes on her as the flames of the bonfire danced between them. It was as if he couldn't look away. Abby laughed at something Diana said, causing Abby's head to be thrown back, her neck exposed. He thought of other scenarios where she would toss her head back, how her breasts would jet out as her back arched. Where would he put his mouth first, her neck, or her perfect plump breasts?  
Marcus shook his head trying to get the thoughts to leave his mind.  
"I want to get married."  
"The words came from Callie, everyone looked to her.  
"I'm no wedding planner, but don't you need a groom first?"  
Jaha laughed as he said it. Callie laughed.  
"I do need that. If I find someone and the sex is good, I want to marry. You know, start a family."  
Pike laughed  
"I have a question."  
Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
"Ok, what if you met someone and that was the only person you had ever had sex with, would you want to know what it was like with someone else?"  
"Yes!"  
Abby realized she had blurted the answer out all too quickly. All eyes shot to her. She felt the blush creep across her face. Abby felt Marcus's eyes on her.  
"So, you've been with more people than Jake?"  
Only Callie and Marcus knew the answer to that.  
"I'm only saying that it would be something on most people's minds regardless if they are the bride or groom."  
"Uh-huh."  
The small comment came from Diana. Quickly the conversation took on new life as Abby was able to get up and walk down to the water, she enjoyed watching the way the moon's reflection danced on the water.  
"Hey."  
Marcus was behind her and by the sound of it, he was close. It made her body come alive by nothing more than the sound of him.  
"Hi."  
They were both quiet before Marcus spoke quietly.  
"Walk with me, Abby."  
She knew she shouldn't and yet her body clearly had a mind all its own as she looked up at him, he was looking back at her, the moon reflected in his dark eyes as his eyes were cast on hers. Marcus turned his gaze from her as he led her in silence down the shore.  
Abby's heartbeat wildly, knowing this was dangerous and yet adrenaline soared through both of their bodies.  
Yet, she wasn't afraid, not of Marcus, never of Marcus. The only thing she feared was her own wants and need when it came to the man beside her.  
The beach was all but deserted, they had walked until they couldn't see their friends although their voices carried through the night sky. No lifeguards were in the tower, Marcus took her hand, the connection delicious as he gently tugged Abby beneath the tower.  
Suddenly they couldn't hear the waves or the voices of their friends, no, all they heard was their breathing joined together as Marcus dropped her hand and stared at her. Abby's wide eyes gazing back at him.  
He took a step closer to her, he had half expected her to take a step back, it half shocked him when she didn't.  
No, instead she looked as is she was silently begging him to touch her and damn it, he wanted too.  
"Abby?"  
The sound of his voice infused with huskiness made her gasp, he cocked his head giving her a warning look that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen.  
"It might be best if you moved out."  
This was by far not what she was expecting from him. Her mouth fell open.  
"You're kicking me out?"  
He shook his head slowly.  
"I'm saving you, Abby. I'm saving you and Jake."  
His voice was heavy.  
"From what?"  
Her own voice was a mere whisper.  
He took the last step separating them and grabbed her hips, his dark eyes never leaving hers.  
"This Abby, my hands on you, mere material separating your skin from mine, well, it's nothing except that's it is enough to make me want to pick you up until your legs are wrapped around me and I'm kissing you until neither of us can breathe correctly."  
Marcus witnessed as her breathing hitched, he felt the heat through as her hands landed on his chest, Abby felt the way it rose and fell with his breath.  
"Abby, you look at me like you're aching for me. Like you want me. Are you, Abby? Are you aching for me?"  
She couldn't think of anything, her thoughts were only on the feel of his hands, the movement of his chest, and the need in his eyes as they stared into hers. Abby felt as her fingers curled into his chest.  
"Yes."  
He gave another warning look as he groaned.  
"Then you need to move. I'm hard all the time. I can't look at you without thinking what it would be like to have you tight, wet, and surrounding me."  
He watched as she swallowed hard.  
"I don't want to leave, please. Marcus, please don't make leave."  
He shook his head as his hazy, lust ridden eyes watched her. Then he spoke with such need that Abby felt her body that was already hot, and needy be set completely ablaze. His fingers gripped her waist.  
"I'll have to have you, Abby. Don't you see?"  
She nodded slowly.  
"Yes, yes, Marcus. I do see and I'm not leaving."  
He dropped his head, if his eyes had been open, he would have been staring down at their feet.  
"Fuck..."  
The word came out in a slow desperate way.  
"Show me what sex with you is like, Marcus."  
He looked up slowly, his eyes darker than she had ever seen, his eyes making her think of what predator must look like when he wanted something or in the case someone. A slow growl was coming from his lips as he pushed her against the beam as his hands never left her hips.  
Their chests pressing against one another. Their faces so close as their hips pressed against the other, Abby moaned when she felt his hardness, the sure and powerful girth of him.  
Marcus rocked against her wetness, a deep moan escaping him when he felt the way she wanted him.  
"Abby...."  
It was the last thing he said before his lips, open mouth moved on hers, their tongues immediately on each other. Her hands tugging in his hair as he gripped her ass to keep their centers rocking against each other as their moans and gasping breath filled the night around them.  
"Marcus, please."  
He reached for her belt buckle. Desperate to take her.  
"Abby! Marcus! Where are you guys?"  
They groaned their frustration as he reluctantly pulled his body that had been so happily molded to hers, apart from Abby's.  
They looked at each other with desperation.  
"Let's get home, Abby."


	4. Chapter 4

He reached for her belt buckle. Desperate to take her.  
"Abby! Marcus! Where are you guys?"  
They groaned their frustration as he reluctantly pulled his body that had been so happily molded to hers, apart from Abby's.  
They looked at each other with desperation.  
"Let's get home, Abby."  
They stayed hidden until their friend continued on, knowing they would be caught if they were to walk out before their breathing had gone back to normal. Marcus and Abby walked side by side back to their friends, no one questioning them being together.

The drive home was filled with angst as they sat apart, Marcus driving. Jaha was joking about something, Callie laughing wholeheartedly. If someone were to ask Marcus and Abby what Jaha had talked about, neither would have been able to tell what it had been.  
“Abby?”  
She turned to look at Callie in the backseat, raising an eyebrow in response.  
“Want to watch scary movies tonight? We could pop some popcorn and have a couple of beers.”  
Callie was smiling, hopeful that Abby would agree. Abby felt Marcus’s fingers graze her hand, she glanced at him briefly before looking back at Callie.  
“I’m kind of tired. I don’t think I could even make it through one movie.”  
Marcus squeezed her hand and then continued to hold it, Abby interlaced their fingers enjoying the way the heat of him warmed her.  
“I’m tired myself, mind if I crash on your couch guys?”  
The question came from Jaha as he let out a long yawn.  
Even sitting across from him, Abby felt Marcus tense up. His eyes landed on Abby before he quickly looked back at the road.  
“Yes, of course, you can.”  
Abby allowed her thumb to run over his hand. Disappointment ran through her as she thought about the fact that tonight would not be her night with Marcus after all. Perhaps it was for the best, she wanted the man next to her. Hadn’t she been told a long time ago that just because you wanted something it didn’t mean you should be able to have it? Right now, she wanted to turn and look at him, to study the profile that she knew all too well.  
Although she thought about all the reasons it would be wrong to go through with allowing Marcus access to her body, she couldn’t seem to take her hand out of his. Abby wanted that bit of contact with him, she needed to feel him even if it was the smallest touch.  
Marcus pulled into the driveway.

A half-hour later Abby had prepared the pull-out couch for Jaha and Callie. Marcus grabbed pillows and blankets out of the cupboard and brought it back to his friends.  
“I am going to go up and shower. You guys know where everything is so please feel free to help yourselves.”  
He directed it towards Callie and Jaha.  
“Thanks for letting us stay, Marcus.”  
He gave them a quick grin.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t want you guys to drive home after a long day.”  
Marcus nodded and then looked over at Abby.  
“Goodnight, Abby.”  
She gave him a sad smile.  
“Goodnight, Marcus.”  
Abby forced herself not to watch him as he walked up the stairs. She waited only a moment before she said her goodnights to Jaha and Callie and headed up the stairs.  
Once again, Abby paused outside his door. She couldn’t seem to understand why she felt so letdown. This shouldn’t matter, Jake would be home in a matter of months and she wouldn’t feel lonely anymore. This was all it was, it was nothing more than loneliness.  
Abby turned and sadly made her way down to her bedroom, she stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her. She hadn’t expected him to be there, hadn’t expected to hear his voice in a husky whisper.  
“Abby….”  
And then just like that, he pressed her up against the wall, his hands were in her hair as he pressed his hips against hers.  
“Oh, thank God.”  
She said the words as he slipped his tongue into her mouth as if that alone would make Abby his.  
Marcus slipped one arm around her waist, her chest melding against his. Their breathing filling the room as he rolled his hips against hers, both desperate for friction.  
“Marcus……Marcus….”  
“What? What is it?”  
He kept his arm around her, the other in her hair, his breath brushing against her face.  
“This can only happen so I know what it’s like.”  
Marcus stared at her, she couldn’t read his expression.  
“Just once, Abby?”  
“I’m with Jake.”  
“I know. I know you are with Jake. Don’t talk about him right now. Please, not when I’m hard and I can’t think of anything else except for getting you on that bed.”  
It was Abby who reached for him, Marcus knew he should stop it, he shouldn’t allow it, not after what was just said. Yet the feel of her lips on his neck was more than he could bear. Instead of walking away, he groaned into her hair as her scent of coconut and lavender enveloped him.  
No, instead of being the man he felt like he should have been, he reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He pulled his own off immediately after. The shirt fell to the floor at his feet while Abby allowed her eyes to roam over his chest. Nervously she ran her fingers over his chest and the two scars over his abdomen where two of the bullets had almost claimed his life before Abby had ever met him.  
“They don’t hurt anymore, Abby.”  
He said it in a low whisper when he saw the concern in her eyes. She didn’t look up at him and instead looked at the last scar from a bullet in his right bicep. Only then did she allow her eyes to meet his before she leaned forward and laid her lips against the circular mark. He couldn’t help it as he closed his eyes when he felt the way she flicked her tongue against it. He gasped her name as her hands slid down his sides.  
Marcus reached for her belt buckle and this time nothing was going to stop him as he did it. Abby’s hands continued to play games against his skin. She shimmied out of her pants, kicking off her shoes in the process. Their clothes came off quickly as he pulled her to her bed. Marcus sat down on the edge, his strong hands on her petite hips as he stared at her only momentarily before rested his forehead against her breasts.  
Abby had imagined at this moment that he would be no holds barred and instead, he was quiet and still. She lowered her head against his, allowing herself to rest against him as she breathed in the scent of his hair. It was then that he kissed her collarbone, letting his teeth graze across the sensitive area. Abby slipped one hand into the back of his hair wanting to be able to hold him against her as his lips got to know her body. Marcus took his time as he moved across her collarbone and down to each one of her breasts, Abby gasping and moaning at each move of his lips.  
Marcus pulled Abby with him as he laid back on the bed, taking her body with his. Abby leaned over him, she was anxious to feel his body beneath hers, to get to know what he liked and the things that made him moan her name.  
He watched her as she lowered her head, this time kissing the center of his chest as on hand ran up and down, feeling the heat of his skin beneath her fingertips.  
“Abby…”  
He gasped her name as she ground her hips against his. Marcus was thick and hard and Abby was anxious to know what it was like to wrap herself around him and yet she wanted to wait, to enjoy the feel of him and all he had to offer. Abby let her tongue slide over his nipple, she wasn’t sure how he would respond. His back arching up off the bed and towards her mouth lit a fire deep within her. Her mouth continued down his body and over the scars on his abdomen, she kissed and sucked until he was moaning and his hips were almost begging her as they lifted up and tried to meet her.  
Abby continued to move, her hand sliding over his cock, making Marcus grip the sheets beneath him as he tried to keep control. He bit his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud, trying to be sure that their guests wouldn’t hear him. Then her mouth was on him, Marcus threw his head back against the bed, he pushed one hand into her hair and gently moved his hand along with the rhythm she went with.  
“Abby...”  
He raised his head and looked at her.  
“Fuck……….Abby……Stop.”  
His head fell back again as his hips shot up involuntarily against her. Abby didn’t stop though, she continued despite his words and she kept up until he couldn’t hold on any longer. Abby kissed up his body until her lips met his neck, he flipped her over immediately.  
Marcus kissed up and down her body, he kissed her arms, neck, breasts, down her sides and over Abby’s stomach. She whimpered beneath him, begging him to relieve the tension welling up inside her. When his lips touched her thighs, Abby moaned his name making Marcus smile against her flesh. His hands were gentle as he spread her legs apart and she remembered the promise he had once made in the kitchen.  
When his mouth finally touched her, Abby’s mouth fell open. All words were lost to her. It wasn’t that Jake had never touched her, he just had never touched her quite like this. Where the man she was supposed to marry was timid, Marcus was self-assured. Marcus’s fingers moved in and out of her as his mouth focused on the tiny hard bud.  
Marcus had fantasied about this exact moment, wondering what she would taste like, what it would feel like to delve into her as if nothing else in the world mattered. The sounds of her enjoying the way he licked her and tasted her were enough to make him hard all over again. Then very quickly she came with small gasps and moans as she clutched the sheets beneath her.  
Marcus wasted no time when he positioned himself over her. He didn’t immediately push into her. No, instead he gazed down at her. Gently he pushed the hair away from her face. She smiled up at him.  
“I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life.”  
Her eyes turned moist as she cupped her hands around his neck. Marcus kissed her gently and only then did he take his time pushing into her.  
They moved slowly, she had thought that maybe it would be hard and quick. Instead, he was gentle and loving as his hips rolled against hers again and again.  
Marcus liked the way she watched him, wanting to know things about her lover. He was anxious to give her whatever she wanted.  
“I’m so close, Abby.”  
He could have come right then when she reached down and touched herself. He moaned at the sight. Abby came hard a second time and then Marcus gave into his release.  
Marcus rolled onto his back, sweaty and tired. He turned and looked at her.  
“Come here, Abby.”  
She went to him without questioning why. He wrapped his arms around her. Neither said a word, they simply laid there in the dark.  
......


	5. Chapter 5

Abby woke in the dead of night, outside the rain was coming down hard, the thunder would have scared her if it hadn't been for the fact that she woke up next to Marcus Kane. He was laying on his back, his short hair disheveled, one hand was resting on his stomach while the other was outstretched and underneath her back. Abby slipped out of her bed, careful not to wake him.  
Once clear of the bed, she stood naked and stared down at him. He was breathtaking, even in his sleep. Abby would have slipped back between the sheets if she hadn't been in such a need of a shower. Quietly she tiptoed through the room before softly closing the bathroom door.  
The hot water ran over her body, Abby soaped herself while she enjoyed the heat of the water. Thoughts of Marcus ran through her head, the way he kissed her under the lifeguard tower, the way he pressed her up against the wall as he whispered things she could only fantasize about.  
Abby wanted to touch him again, to feel him move between her legs, to hear the sound of his voice. Had she thought about Jake like that after the first time? Abby hadn't. In fact, her first time with Jake had been less than lackluster.  
"Why are you in here?"  
Abby jumped at the sound of his voice. He chuckled as he stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Jesus! Marcus, you scared me."  
He kissed her shoulder with a soft, gentle touch.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean too. Why are you in here?"  
Abby glanced back to look at him as he kept his mouth against her shoulder. Handsome even now.  
"I wanted to clean up before…."  
"Before what?"  
Marcus knew that she had stopped herself from talking and of course, he wanted her to continue.  
"I just wanted to be clean."  
He gave a slight nod.  
"Before you came back to bed to lay with me?"  
Abby blushed even though he didn't look at her. He was too busy snuggling into her. It was an easy thing to do to let her left-hand slide into his hair, holding him in place.  
"Yes, I wanted to come back to you."  
"I'm glad, Abby."  
She turned around and looked up into his handsome face. He looked tired and yet there was a happy glint in his eye.  
"You wanted me to come back to bed with you?"  
A smile played on his lips.  
"Yes, Abby. Did you think I wouldn't? Do you want this to happen again?"  
"Maybe we can call it one night instead of one time?"  
He kissed her lips gently.  
"Let's finish this shower and get back to bed."  
They showered together, kissing and holding each other, only leaving the shower when the water began to run cold.  
Abby slid into the sheets, the cool air from the window making her cold. Marcus stood next to the bed and stared before he smiled.  
"You cold?"  
"Yeah, I just want to snuggle up under these covers."  
He gave a slight nod before turning towards the window to shut it. Abby watched him as he walked back across the room and slid beneath the covers. Marcus curled up behind her and spooned her. He was determined to keep her close to him so that he could warm her. She let out a sigh of contentment as he nestled his face into the back of her neck. She intertwined their fingers when he laid his hand flat on her stomach. His lips touched her neck as he planted a soft kiss against her skin.  
"Get some sleep, Abby."  
She let her words play in her mind.  
"I thought you know that, um, you wanted to."  
Marcus laughed.  
"Are you really still too embarrassed to talk about sex with me? We were together tonight. You remember that, right? It was me, Abby."  
This time it was her that chuckled.  
"I know, I just don't know how to say it."  
"You thought I wanted to have sex again, right?"  
Another laugh escaped her throat.  
"Yes."  
He kissed her neck again.  
"I do, Abby. I know you think tonight is the only night. It isn't though. Abby, I'm going to keep you in this bed the entire weekend."  
Abby looked back at him, one eyebrow was arched.  
"An entire weekend?"  
He leaned up to capture her lips before he laid back down.  
"Give me this weekend, Abby."  
Her hand squeezed his as she spoke.  
"You have this weekend, Marcus."  
"Let's wake up early and kick out our houseguests."  
Abby let out a throaty laugh and then quickly covered her mouth.  
"I don't want to wake them since we can't just kick them out in the rain."  
"The hell we can't, it's not like Jaha doesn't have a car. I'd like to have you to myself, if I have you for the weekend, then I'm not sharing."  
Abby smiled before turning in his arms, her eyes on him as she did it. He grinned against her lips as she kissed him.  
"You're so handsome, Marcus."  
"Stop…."  
She leaned her face into his neck, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Can't take a compliment, Marcus?"  
"I'd rather talk about your looks."  
"And I think I'd rather kiss this spot on your neck."  
And that was exactly what she did as Marcus put one hand on the back of her head, holding her in place. He closed his eyes as she dragged her teeth over his flushed skin.  
"Damn it, Abby. That feels good."  
And so, she continued her gentle assault on him. He moved onto his back as she followed him and straddled him as she continued kissing him. Marcus cupped her face, bringing her lips to his, a small moan playing in his throat.  
"I've never done it like this, Marcus."  
He pulled back to look up at her.  
"You've never been on top?"  
A red hue spread across her cheeks as she slowly shook her head.  
"No."  
"Don't be embarrassed."  
With that he kissed her, one of his hands taking hers and moving it over his manhood. Abby obliged him by stroking him gently, feeling him grow firm in her hand.  
He groaned at the feeling of her touching him like this. His hands moving to her hips.  
Marcus dragged his lower lip through his teeth as his breathing began to accelerate.  
"Abby now would be a perfect time."  
Instead of giving in to him right away, she decided to make him wait. Marcus gripped her hips in hopes of dragging her over him.  
"I want you, Abby. Please."  
A smile played across her lips just before she kissed him and ground her hips against his. A deep throaty moan filling the room around them. Abby continued to move against him as his hardness rubbed against her.  
"Come on…….."  
He had planned to continue talking, but then she was gripping him again as her hand moved. Only then did she slide down over him. Marcus placed his hands on her ass as he helped her into a rhythm that would please them both.  
Abby seemed to lose her breath as the sensation of him filled her.  
"Honey?"  
She said nothing in response, only opened her eyes and gazed down at him.  
"Breathe, baby."  
His simple words seemed to remind her.  
"You feel so good like this, Marcus."  
He lifted her a bit faster causing her to come down around him a little harder, small sounds of pleasure escaping her throat. Marcus watched as her head fell back, her hair cascading around her shoulders and down her back.  
"Oh God, Abby."  
Abby began rotating her hips as Marcus hit a spot that made Abby temporarily forget everything she had ever learned. Small gasps escaped her throat as she kept her eyes closed as her face tilted towards the ceiling.  
"Oh my God...Marcus."  
"Come on, Abby, let go."  
His voice was gentle and coaxing as the feeling began moving over her entire body. Then she seemed to lose the ability to speak as the feeling of Marcus Kane made everything in her explode. Marcus didn't let go of her as he lifted her up and down, he continued his thrusts through her orgasm and then through his. A hard-breathing Abby collapsed against him. Marcus kissed the top of her head.  
"Is it this good with him?"  
She rested her cheek against him as she momentarily froze.  
"With Jake?"  
Marcus nodded.  
"You said he was the only one, right?"  
"Yes."  
They were quiet for a moment and then it was Marcus that spoke in a whisper.  
"Is it, Abby?"  
"No, I didn't know sex could be like this. Has it always been like this for you, Marcus?"  
This time it was him that was quiet for a moment. After what felt like an eternity, he once again cupped her face. Marcus forced her to look at him, his eyes ran over her features, then he gazed up at her.  
"Abby?"  
She looked afraid, timid.  
"Yes?"  
Her eyes finally landed on his.  
"Abby, sex had never been like this."  
"You've been with a lot of women."  
He gave a slight nod, an embarrassed smile quickly moving on his lips before disappearing completely.  
"Yes, yet none of them, come close to comparing to you."  
She smiled, he leaned up to kiss her softly.  
"Lay next to me, Abby. I want to sleep with you in my arms."  
"I want that with you too."  
Once again, he spooned her, holding her body close to his. Abby listened to the sound of his breathing as it tapered off, she felt his body relax as he began to snore. There was something about being like this with him that made her feel content and happy.  
It was only moments later when she drifted off to sleep.  
The morning felt like it came only moments later when Marcus opened his eyes. They had drifted apart during the night. He smiled at Abby who was on her stomach, her hair covering most of her back as little wisps fell into her face. He couldn't seem to help himself as he kissed the crown of her head. Marcus got out of bed and slipped on his jeans before picking up his clothing and heading down the hall to his room. He changed his clothes, not wanting to let Jaha and Callie in on what had taken place between him and Abby.  
"Marcus, good morning."  
He smiled at Callie.  
"Good morning, yourself. Jaha still sleeping, I see."  
Callie shrugged.  
"He's a sound sleeper for sure."  
"Would you like some coffee?"  
"That would be perfect."  
He headed into the kitchen and started the coffee pot. He pulled down three glasses which Callie didn't miss.  
"Is Abby awake?"  
"She probably will be soon. The smell of coffee tends to wake her up."  
"Hopefully it has the same effect on Jaha, I need to get going. I have to work a bit this morning."  
Marcus felt relieved to hear that she had somewhere to be.  
"Maybe you should just go wake him up."  
Callie looked over at Marcus.  
"You could always give me a ride back home though, right?"  
He wanted to groan, the only place he wanted to be was upstairs with his naked body curled into Abby's.  
"I suppose."  
"You know, neither one of us is dating anyone, Marcus."  
He nodded.  
"You did sleep next to Jaha last night."  
"I've slept next to you before too and unfortunately nothing happened then."  
"Good morning."  
Abby walked in with sleepy eyes as Marcus had turned to pour a cup. He was grateful for the interruption, his eyes had wanted to stay on her face, taking in the beautiful look of her swollen lips and puffy, sleep-deprived face. Marcus wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked to him. He gave her a smile as he handed her the cup that had originally been meant for Callie.   
"Good morning, Abby. How did you sleep?"  
"Better than I ever have."  
They gave each other a knowing look.  
Marcus poured a second cup and handed it to Callie without looking at her. He didn't want to give her false hope.  
"I'll be right back."  
With that he left the room and went it to wake up Jaha, he didn't want to have to leave Abby and be stuck in an odd situation with Callie.  
"How did the pull-out couch work for you?"  
Callie shrugged.  
"Abby, do you think you could talk to Marcus for me?"  
Her eyes shot up from the coffee cup in her hands to look at Callie.  
"Why?"  
"He's hot. I'd love a night with him."  
"Um, I don't think I want to do that. You'd have to talk to him. He wouldn't want me to interfere."  
Callie rolled her eyes.  
"You're kidding, you won't talk to him?"  
Abby took a small sip of her coffee and then looked back up.  
"He wouldn't like it. Marcus doesn't like people interfering like that. You would have to be the one to speak to him if you want to go out with him."  
Jaha walked in while rubbing his eyes.  
"Morning. Let me just grab a cup of coffee and we will get going."  
Both of the women greeted him, Abby's eyes on Marcus as he walked in behind Jaha. They poured themselves cups of coffee. Abby resisted her urge to walk up to Marcus and lean into him. Marcus seemed to sense it as he let his eyes move over her momentarily.  
"Marcus, can we talk?"  
The words came from Callie.  
"About what?"  
"We should go out this weekend after I get out of work."  
Marcus was quiet for a moment before he spoke.  
"I have something to do this weekend. Thank you though. I'm going to go up and get ready. Take care, you guys."  
With that he left the room, a smile nearly played on Abby's lips as she sipped her coffee. Relief washing over her when Marcus got out of the jam.  
Marcus was laying on his bed tossing a ball in the air and catching it when Abby came up the stairs. She leaned against the door jam as she stared in at him.  
"Are they gone?"  
A smile spread across her lips.  
"They are gone."  
He stopped throwing the ball and stared at her.  
"What the hell are you doing over there? Get in this bed."  
Abby pulled off her robe and climbed into bed with Marcus.


	6. Chapter 6

And so the weekend went on, Marcus and Abby spent that entire rainy weekend in bed, getting to know each other's bodies. Other than showering and collecting the food they ordered, they stayed huddled together beneath the blankets. They spoke quietly, no one in the world needed to hear the words uttered besides the two of them.  
Abby asked him about a broach that he had sitting in a box on his nightstand. He was spooning her when she reached out and began fiddling with the box.  
"What is in here?"  
"A broach that belonged to my grandmother, my grandfather made it as a gift for her, go ahead and open it."  
Abby carefully took the box in her hand and opened it. Inside was the broach, with a tinge of pink to the color.  
"It's beautiful, Marcus."  
He nodded.  
"When she died, it was the one thing I took, she wore it all the time when I was growing up."  
She smiled at the thought of Marcus being sentimental about something like that.  
"My grandfather made it as an anniversary gift."  
He reached around her and ran his finger over it as memories flooded his mind before moving his hand back to her shoulder. Abby replaced the brooch inside the box and set it back on the nightstand.   
"Thank you for letting me look at it, Marcus."  
He responded by kissing her shoulder. They laid quiet for several long moments before Abby's voice broke through the silence.  
"Tomorrow is Monday."  
Marcus let out a sigh.  
"I haven't forgotten, Abby."  
Since that first night they hadn't spoken about the deadline, how it was supposed to be one time, then one night, and then it had turned into an entire weekend. They also hadn't spoken about Jake. In fact, Marcus didn't mention that he'd rather they spend the time in his room. Abby didn't argue, she just wanted to be next to him. Marcus had wanted it this way so that he wouldn't have to see the pictures of Jake that Abby kept in her room.  
"I'll miss this, Marcus."

Now that Marcus was at work he had regretted that he didn't tell Abby that he wanted things to continue. There was so much more than that he had wanted to say to her. The weekend played over and over again in his mind, the way she spilled part of her hot chocolate and how Marcus had wasted no time in leaning over and licking it off of her bare chest. Abby had giggled as he purposely ran his tongue over her.  
Abby had buried her face into the crook of his neck when they watched a scary movie late on their second day. The memory of her covering her face with one hand while she hid against him was something he would never forget. The way she laughed when Marcus told her about the first time he tried to flirt and how awkward it quickly became.  
Could he easily just allow her to walk away from him now? And why was Marcus so worried about it anyway? Women had never been something difficult for him to come by. The women he had been with had always been successful and beautiful and still they never compared to Abby.  
Marcus leaned back in his desk chair, the kids would be back in the class any minute and their loud voices would begin bouncing off the walls before Marcus was able to get them settled. In the meantime, he would enjoy the quiet as he thought about the woman who had occupied his every waking thought.

Abby listened to the guest lecture, he spoke about transplants. This was a topic that Abby normally loved to hear about. In fact, when she originally signed up for the lecture, Abby had been excited and had been looking forward to it. Only then Marcus had happened and now she had trouble thinking of anything else. Truth be told, it made her a little mad. Shouldn't she have it out of her system now? That was the agreement, wasn't it? They would have their moment and then they would go back to the way their life had been for the last few months.  
Now she had visions of Marcus with his dark unruly hair. For the rest of her life, she would never forget the way he looked when he was naked or the way his cologne clung to his neck. Abby thought of the way his cologne had taken up residence on the body after they had clung to one another. Abby learned quickly that resting her head into that spot on his neck was her favorite place to be. Only now it was over, she would have to keep her promise. However, she wanted to rush home and have him wrap his arms back around her.  
Perhaps the worst part was that it didn't just feel like sex. It all made sense now, the way women would call him for weeks and months after he had stopped seeing them. Of course, they had a hard time getting over Marcus Kane, he made sex seem like love. That was exactly what it felt like to Abby. The way he kissed her shoulder as he laid behind her, the way he kissed her long and slow before and after sex and the way he whispered to her while he was inside of her.

They both thought of the other the entire day and both knowing that they had to move past the things that had taken place between them over the weekend. On the way home, Marcus stopped at the store and picked up flowers. They were lilacs, Abby's favorite. He didn't want to be the bad guy by hurting Jake and at the same time, he couldn't just let this thing go.  
Abby got home before Marcus, she decided she would make him dinner. That wouldn't be awkward, in fact, they always made each other dinner. Abby wasn't afraid of telling Marcus how she felt, however, she was a little afraid of all the women he had been with before even if he said with her sex had been different.   
Abby showered, shaved, and threw on her little black dress, she hadn't bothered to put anything on underneath it. This would be something that Marcus would enjoy, they hadn't talked about it and yet she knew it to be fact anyway.  
Abby cut up the chicken, the celery and opened the cream of chicken soup. It didn't take much time at all for her to throw it into the crockpot and throw it on high. She had always enjoyed cooking and spending time in the kitchen. Marcus had put a small television set in the corner of the kitchen for Abby after she had lived there for only a few weeks.  
It was hard not to smile as she thought of the memory. It had been something that sweet and endearing.  
"I just think you should have something in here."  
"Is that because I leave the downstairs television on too loud?"  
He had laughed.  
"I'm just trying to be nice."  
She had squeezed his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Marcus. It is so nice of you to do it."  
Now she had it on to Ellen while she took time to mix the spice cake mix, which happened to be Marcus's favorite. The oven was already heated, all that was left was for her to throw it in and wait for it to be done. A quick glance at the clock told her that Marcus would be home in just about an hour. Her heart quickened at just the thought. Abby couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him, to delve her face into his neck that seemed to hold all the essence of him.  
Already she had missed the way it felt to be one with Marcus. She wondered if he was feeling that way too.

Marcus seemed to hit every red light on the way home. It was making him a bit crazy. He felt like he had to talk to her before he lost his courage. All the ways she could respond ran through his head. Marcus envisioned her freaking out and saying that he was crazy and on the other hand he pictured her wrapping her arms around his waist while he whispered to her how much he needed to get her back into bed. Marcus didn't even need to have sex with her, he just was desperate to be close to her again.  
It was easy to have ideas of kissing the top of her head while the scent of her shampoo and conditioner swirled around him, making him completely intoxicated.  
He pulled his truck into his driveway. Marcus wasn't really paying attention to anything as he climbed out then reached for the bottle of wine and the flowers. In fact, he didn't realize there was a problem until he began walking toward his porch.  
Marcus glanced up and he froze.  
Jake was on the front porch.  
The man had just finished knocking.  
Marcus stayed frozen two steps away from the porch.  
"Jake..."  
The name barely left his lips and yet was still loud enough for the man to hear Marcus.  
"Marcus!"  
The man bounded off the steps and hugged his friend.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm on leave for the next three days. I came to see my fiancée."  
Marcus could only give a slight nod while Jake looked over his old friend.  
"You have a hot date?"  
Marcus looked down at the bottle of white wine and the lilacs. Suddenly he felt like he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. He wondered if Jake could see through him, maybe he was able to see that these things were for Abby.  
The front door clicked and then creaked as it opened. Marcus stared at the door and then at Abby as she stepped forward. At first, she locked eyes with the man she had thought about all day and then at the man she was supposed to have been thinking about.  
"Abby!"  
Jake ran up the steps and in the blink of an eye, he had Abby in his arms. Marcus couldn't help but stare in horror as he swung the woman that Marcus should have been holding in the air.  
"I missed you, baby."  
Abby's eyes were staring at Marcus, she looked shocked and confused. Marcus ached for her to say something, to tell the man holding her that it was over. Yet, he knew that she wasn't going to utter a word about it.  
"Jake, how are you home?"  
He laughed.  
"Marcus pretty much asked the same thing. I have a couple of days and I wanted to spend it with you. I've missed you so much."  
And still, her eyes were on Marcus, she took in the bottle of wine and the flowers, the look on his face as he watched Jake hanging all over her. Abby wanted to go to Marcus, to take him in her arms, to kiss away the tears that hadn't yet fallen down his face.  
"I'm going to go. You guys should have some time."  
"Marcus!"  
Abby broke away from Jake and ran down the steps, she clutched his forearms.  
"You don't have to leave."  
She spoke so only he could hear.  
"I can't stay, Abby."  
His voice was a broken whisper. He saw the tears in her eyes.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You didn't plan it this way."  
And he meant it.  
"Marcus..."  
"Goodnight, Abby."  
He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He held his lips against her skin for a long moment, so many unspoken things being said between them.  
Marcus left, drove to a bar, and spent the remainder of his night wishing that she would call or text. In the end, she hadn't. Marcus didn't go home that night, instead, he drove to a hotel and got a room, he just couldn't be under the same roof as Jake and Abby.  
Abby tried to act happy as Jake presented her with a keyring with one gold key on it.  
"I got us a place, Abby. Marcus should have the place to himself now. He must want to date. Is he still a playboy?"  
Jake laughed as he said it. Abby was too emotional to answer. Her heart was shattered and still, she couldn't' bring herself to tell Jake.  
"You got us a house?"  
He shrugged, only Abby didn't see it, she wasn't looking at him.  
"It's an apartment for now. Think about it though. When I am out soon, we can live together. Marcus was only supposed to let you live here for a couple of months and it has gone on so much longer than that. It is time that we let Kane have his space back."  
Not only was Jake back but he was changing everything. How was she supposed to live in a house where Marcus didn't? It seemed to pull at everything in her.  
"When would we be moving in?"  
"Tomorrow. Tonight, I only have my mind on one thing."  
She heard the sound of his voice. It didn't move her, it didn't make her middle grow warm, and still, she felt bad at the thought of rejecting him.  
"Can we go see the new place?"  
He looked at her with confusion.  
"I guess but right now?"  
Abby looked up at him.  
"Please."  
When Abby did give into Jake, it was in their new apartment. Abby cried.  
"I missed you too, Abby."  
She didn't have the heart to tell him that she felt like she was betraying another man, Jake's best friend of all things. Her heartfelt broken and even more so because she wondered how hard Marcus would take it when he found out that she would be moving. Perhaps this was for the best, the time with Marcus was only supposed to happen once after all.  
When Marcus came home the next morning, Abby and Jake weren't there. He stood in the door to her bedroom and stared into the room. What he wouldn't give to at least have a moment alone with her to talk about everything. A moment without Jake or anyone else. He showered, changed his clothes, and left for work feeling as if he couldn't breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

When Marcus answered his door nine weeks later, he wasn't shocked to see Abby standing there. Momentarily he stared at her. Her eyes were watery, red, it was clear that she had been crying. The Marcus that had befriended her wanted to take her in his arms, to comfort her, to whisper to her that all would be ok. How could he say that? Not when his own heart had been shattered and at her hands.  
The truth was that it wasn't her fault that he felt the way he felt, she had been honest that it was only an onetime thing. Only Marcus hadn't realized that he had so many feelings when it came to Abby.  
"I need to speak to you. Please."  
He only continued to hold her stare, Abby looked away as she tried to brace herself for all that was about to take place. Marcus said not a word, he merely turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Abby stepped into his house, memories of sharing this place with him flooded her mind. Slowly she closed the door before standing in the middle of the front room.  
"What do you need? What? your boyfriend won't wonder where you are?"  
She heard the bitterness in his voice. Abby couldn't see him, she knew without heading into the kitchen that he would be leaning against the counter.  
"He was flown back out, will be gone for a few months."  
Marcus nodded slowly.  
"So, what you came back for another roll in the hay?"  
The woman in the front room said not a word, instead, he heard her crying. He groaned to himself for making that sound come from her. He walked to the archway that separated the rooms and leaned against the wall as he stared at her.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Abby meant the words, down to her very soul she had meant them.  
"You did anyway. I know you didn't mean too. You up and left, Abby."  
A slow nod came from her.  
"I did. The guilt was overwhelming."  
He stepped closer, not enough to be able to reach out and touch her.  
"The guilt of sleeping with me?"  
Her eyes landed on his as she shook her head.  
"No. The guilt of him being so in love with me and the whole time knowing I wanted to be here."  
"Then why are you only showing up now?"  
The tears welled up inside her eyes as Marcus waited for a response.  
"I wasn't going to. But then…"  
"But then what?"  
He was hopeful, waiting, sure that he would be able to take her back into his arms. Jake be damned, he wanted the woman in front of him. Marcus had missed her every single moment. It wasn't just the sex that he craved, he missed the making dinner together. The way Abby threw her head back and laughed, the way she would curl up on the couch to watch sitcoms. Marcus missed the way when she tried to hide her tears, she would make excuses that it was allergies. Only now, she wasn't making excuses.  
"Marcus….."  
He stepped closer, ready to touch her, aching to put his arms around her. Only the look in her eye told him that whatever she was going to say would change everything.  
"Abby?"  
She took notice of how he had stepped forward, her heart ached. This moment should be different, Abby wanted to feel his chest against hers, their arms around one another as his lips took hold of hers. Only that wouldn't be happening. Not now, possibly not ever. His dark eyes, those caramel-colored windows to his soul stayed on hers.  
"I'm pregnant."  
The woman in front of him could have said a million different things and yet this was not what he had been expecting to hear from her. There was no choice except to stare at her.  
"You're going to have my baby?"  
Her eyes cast towards the ground, her tears falling. Marcus reached into his own hair, grabbing it and holding it as if it could ground him.  
"So, you have been sleeping with him?"  
His voice cracked, Abby looked up at him.  
"He's my fiancée."  
Her voice sounded meek. Marcus turned from her, she stared at his back.  
"I know. I know he is the man you are going to marry."  
He didn't turn around to look at her, she wished that he would. The sound of his voice tore at something inside of her.  
"Marcus, please don't hate me."  
Suddenly he spun on his heel and faced her.  
"How on earth could I ever hate you? Abby, be real! You know as well as I do that the weekend we had together was so much more than two friends taking care of a need."  
Flashes of them together moved through her mind. Marcus's lips as they grazed down her body, his hands entangled in her hair, the feel of his breath against her face as he whispered how much he wanted her. Even now, with their hearts on their sleeves, she wanted him.  
"I know it was so much more than that. I always knew it would be. I told myself not to do it, not to allow you to touch me. Then I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be against your body. I know I should regret it, I don't Marcus. I don't regret one kiss, I don't regret wrapping myself around you."  
He shook his head.  
"If that is true, then come back."  
A gasp escaped her as her mouth fell open.  
"Marcus, I can't come back."  
With two strides, he walked right up to her. He took her face in his hands, tears filling his eyes.  
'Why? You are having a baby. I'll take care of you and this baby."  
She wanted to hold him, to bury her face into his neck and tell him that she would never leave.  
"I don't know if the baby is yours."  
His hands slid down to her upper arms, gently squeezing her.  
"This baby doesn't have to be mine, Abby. I will be his or her father either way. We can tell Jake what happened. It will suck. It will but then we don't have to hide, Abby."  
Marcus was begging, hanging on to her as he would never let go of her. The truth was that she didn't want him to let go. It took everything she had to speak the next words.  
"What if it's Jake's? He has a right to his child."  
"Please….."  
He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck.  
"Why would you come here then? If you didn't love me you wouldn't be here."  
It was true, she was here because she loved him. Marcus had deserved to hear the news from her. It had killed her to have the doctor confirm that the pregnancy test was right.  
"Marcus, I needed you to know about the baby."  
He shook his head and let go of her.  
"You wanted me to know about the baby, why?"  
"I came here so I could ask you something."  
He turned away from her again, he looked up towards the ceiling, his hands on his hips.  
"Did you come to ask me to never tell Jake?"  
Abby stepped towards him, she timidly placed her forehead to his back. Slowly she shook her head. Marcus let out a sound that made her heartbreak.  
"I came to ask you to consent to a paternity test."  
"Abby, I don't need one to be willing to raise your baby."  
If it was possible to hear her heartbreak, he was sure that he had. Marcus wanted to turn around and face her. Only he was terrified she would break the contact that he was desperate to have with her.  
"He has the right to know. Don't you see?"  
The awful part of it was that he did understand, he did see, he just didn't want too.  
"When Abby, when would I have to do this?"  
Now he did turn around to face her. The tears ran down both of their faces.  
"A few months from now. I can't have it until then."  
"I have to wait months to find out if I am the father?"  
Marcus took her hands in his. Abby stared down to where their hands were connected.  
"Yes."  
"And if this child is mine?"  
"I'll come back and we will have this baby together."  
Slowly her eyes looked up to his. He was staring back at her, she couldn't have missed the love in his eyes if she had wanted too.  
"And you'll marry me?"  
A smile spread across her face.  
"I miss you but I have to go."  
"No."  
He pulled her to him. Marcus kissed her face, her tears, and then finally kissed her mouth. It was tender and sweet. Abby held on to him.  
"Stay with me. Let's go upstairs. Please, Abby."  
Abby couldn't think, she could think of anything except for the feel of him against her.  
"Marcus….."  
"Don't say no."  
He deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against her bottom lip before she accepted him into her mouth. Her moan seemed to radiate through him as her hands slid into his hair.  
"Marcus…."  
"I want you, Abby. I can't stop thinking about you. I need you. Desperately, I need you."  
"I need you too, always. I must leave though. I've already made enough mistakes."  
He leaned back and stared at her.  
"You think we were a mistake?"  
Abby shook her head before reaching up and touching his face. Her fingers sliding down the smooth hair-free skin.  
"No, I think not telling Jake the second he showed up that I had moved on was a mistake. I also know that if I do what I want right now and make love with you, then I will never do the right thing."  
"Abby…."  
His face showed that he knew what was about to happen. Abby began to cry again.  
"Marcus, I'm leaving. I need time away from you and Jake both to think, to do what is right."  
He shook his head.  
"What about what is wrong?"  
Abby stepped back into him and rested her cheek against his chest, wanting to hold him one more time before she broke her own heart by leaving.  
"Marcus, please, please."  
"You leaving is the worst thing you could do. Don't you know that I'll never forget that weekend, I'll never forget the way you held on to me. Abby, what do I say? What do I do to get you to not walk out that door? I know and I will always know that you can't forget it any more than I can."  
Abby held onto him. Her tears soaking through his shirt.  
"Marcus, I can't ever forget. I don't want to forget."  
His arms held tightly around her, he breathed in the scent of her hair as his tears fell onto her. Marcus didn't know if he was holding her for the last time or not. His heart told him that he was and it terrified him. This baby could belong to a different man. He held on to her for dear life. With his heart in his throat, he let go of her and stepped back. Abby looked absolutely destroyed.  
"You'll let me know when to take the test?"  
Slowly she nodded without looking up at him.  
"Yes."  
The word came out too softly, Marcus almost didn't hear the uttered sound. Finally, she looked up at him, her heart feeling as if it would never beat properly again.  
"I'm here if you ever need me."  
Abby knew he meant the words. She could do nothing except for turning away from him and heading towards the door. Marcus didn't stop her, it tore at everything in him to allow her to leave.  
He watched with his heart in his hands as she walked down the porch steps and headed to her car. Abby stopped and turned around. They stared at each other for a long quiet moment before she nodded towards him, he nodded back. Something unspoken being transferred between them.  
Abby drove away.

...


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks went by, Abby's belly was swollen. Her heart wanted to be into the pregnancy, she wanted to be excited to think of her child's little fingers and toes. Instead, she was wondering if her child would have Jake's blond hair and blue eyes or Marcus's dark hair and his kind smile. Abby laid in bed, her hand moving over her belly that was full of growing life while her heart was sad and broken. The worst part was that she had brought this all on herself.  
Sometimes the same reoccurring thoughts would run through Abby's mind, most of Marcus. She wondered if he would be holding her right now, running his hand over the pregnant belly that they had created together.  
Jake didn't know that there was a chance that this child could belong to another man, he was so excited that he was going to be a father. Today Abby would lay on a table and the truth was that as much as she didn't want to hurt anyone, she hoped that it would be Jake's heart that would break.  
Marcus showered, he placed one hand on the wall as he let the water run over him, his other hand was in his hair as he stayed frozen in place. The emotions in his chest seemed to run wild. There was a part of him that wanted to call Jake and tell him everything, the part of Marcus that ached for Abby knew that he would never hurt her. No, instead he would follow her orders and go down to the building on Fourth and I and submit to the paternity test. He knew he wouldn't see Abby there, no, her test would take place at the hospital.

The next seven days after the paternity test was agonizingly long.  
Marcus didn't know when he would hear from Abby. Every day he kept his cellphone on him in case she called. As the school day came to a close, Marcus graded papers sitting at his desk before finally leaving once the sun began to set and headed home. He hadn't expected too much from the night ahead and he certainly hadn't expected Abby to be sitting on his front porch.  
He took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping from the truck. Marcus stared down at his keys as Abby stared at him with swollen eyes. Her heart was pounding inside her chest. Slowly she stood up and kept her eyes on him. Marcus walked up the steps, he unlocked the door and held it open for her. She stepped through and waited for him to close the door behind her.  
"The baby isn't ours, is it?"  
He couldn't look at her, Marcus stood with his right hand on the doorknob as he kept his back to her. In response, he only heard her crying. He gave a slight nod that Abby didn't see as she stared down through a blur at the results on the single piece of paper in her hand.  
"Marcus…"  
And still, he couldn't look at her, didn't want to see how his own heart was ripping out of his chest. Then her hands were on him, one hand on his arm and the other on his back.  
"I can still be the dad."  
Just like that any reserve he had hoped to have was gone.  
"Jake is the father."  
Her words came out raspy and broken. This time he turned to her.  
"Abby, I can be the baby's father. I will love your baby as if it was ours."  
It was clear that he meant the words that were being spoken. She could see it in his eyes.  
"But, Marcus…"  
Marcus shook his head adamantly as he grabbed her shoulders.  
"No, I know that this baby……"  
"Girl."  
Abby interrupted him quickly with the news.  
"What?"  
Abby looked into his eyes, her hands on her stomach that had grown tremendously since Abby had allowed him to see her last.  
"I'm having a baby girl. A little girl, Marcus."  
Why the news of what she was having broke his heart, he wasn't sure. He could only stare at her before his eyes moved down to her belly. Slowly he reached out and laid his hands where her child was growing. Abby didn't stop him, she wanted to take the time to enjoy it, to keep wishing this baby could be his. She sat her hands over his, holding them in place.  
"I love you, Abby. I want to help you raise this baby."  
His eyes were on the spot where theirs were joined.  
"Please, Abby."  
She stared into his face, his handsome, beautiful face.  
"Marcus, I can't take Jake's baby away from him."  
He shook his head and cast his eyes back on hers.  
"He can see her on the weekends, we can share custody. This could work."  
Abby cocked her head, a look of pain crossed her face.  
"Marcus, Jake deserves to see her every day. He is going to come home before she is born and he deserves the right to raise her."  
Abby watched as Marcus withdrew his hands and placed them on his hips as he stared up at the ceiling. Slowly he walked away from her.  
"I wanted her to be yours. I pictured it a million times, pictured you holding her and talking to her. I know Marcus that you would have been an amazing father. I know it, in the same way, I knew you would make that weekend together special."  
He spun on his heel and stared at her without speaking for a few seconds. Abby waited on pins and needles to hear his voice, both terrified and anxious.  
"What about us, Abby? There has to be away."  
Slowly she shook her head.  
"How could that even work? It wouldn't, Marcus. You know it."  
The truth was he did know it. Marcus had never been a man who was good at sharing. He knew without a doubt that it would be difficult to share a child regardless of that child belonged to Jake or not. Yet, he wanted to try, he was aching to try.  
"Abby, we love each other. Are you really willing to walk out that door and never look back?"  
"I don't want too..."  
She walked to him and took his hands in hers.  
"Marcus, you must know that I love you, that I miss you every single day. What kind of woman would I be if I took this child away from her father? You wouldn't love me, you wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't care about my child completely."  
He shook his head.  
"How am I supposed to live without you, Abby? You tell me how I am supposed to do that!"  
"You look at me with this child when she is born and you realize that I do want to be a good mom. I won't ever love Jake the way I love you, not ever. We will still see each other. Jake doesn't know what happened between us. You'll be at all the things in our life, every moment."  
Marcus reached out and touched her face, he slid his thumb over her cheek.  
"Please don't leave."  
"I have to go, I should go."  
Abby stepped away from him, she left the letter with the paternity test results sitting on his coffee table. She grabbed her purse and headed towards the front door. Marcus grabbed her arm and brought her around to face him.  
"Please, please don't go."  
"I have to go."  
Abby cried when she heard how desperate he was. There seemed to be no perfect response for this moment. All she could do was to close her eyes as he held on to her.  
"Abby, I can't forget that weekend. How am I supposed to just let that go? You really want me just to forget it?"  
Her eyes popped open, suddenly she reached out and cupped his face.  
"No! I don't ever want you to forget that weekend. I will never forget it either. Please remember that. I know that I will always carry it with me."  
Marcus kneeled before her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned his forehead against her pregnant belly.  
"Abby…."  
That was all he was able to get out before the tears slid down his cheeks and soaked through her maternity shirt. Abby moved her hands into his hair.  
"I wish this child was ours. I do, Marcus. Please always remember that. I hope you never forget that Marcus, I wanted her to be yours."  
"I'm so afraid for the moment you walk out that door. I don't want you to leave."  
"And I don't want too. I'll never forget you, Marcus."  
Abby leaned down and kissed his hair.  
"I love you, Marcus."  
Slowly she stood up and tried to turn around. Marcus held her in place. Abby didn't say anything as she stood still and allowed the man she loved to hold her until he was so tired he would have to let go. Abby put her hands back into his hair, holding him in place, stroking his hair.  
Several minutes passed before Marcus let go, he didn't look at her as he stayed on his knees on his living room floor.  
Marcus knew that the second Abby walked out the door, the pain would hit. No longer would she be coming over or calling, there wouldn't be movie nights and dinner. No, Abby would have a life that would no longer have anything to with him. He didn't say anything when she leaned down and kissed his hair one last time, this time she stayed with her his lips in his hair for several moments before Abby stood straight and walked away from him.  
She stayed frozen at the door for several long moments before her heart broke in her chest as she reached for the door and opened it. Marcus kept his eyes on her back as she stepped through and shut the door as she exited his home and his life. He couldn't help it as his knees gave out even though they were planted on the floor, Marcus laid in the middle of his living room as everything in him seemed to give out. Up until now, he at least had the hope the baby she was carrying was his. Now, that hope was completely trashed and with it any hope for Marcus to get up and off the floor.  
When someone knocked on his door two hours later, he supposed he was grateful for the fact that he had a reason to stand up.  
Abby went home, crawled into bed, and cried herself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake arrived back home on a Tuesday, Abby was irritable and uncomfortable. The baby came early Wednesday. Her water broke while she was walking to the kitchen to answer her phone.  
"Jake!"  
He jumped up from the couch where he had been in a dead sleep and rushed her to the hospital. After nine hours of labor, their daughter made her way into the world.  
Abby held her daughter as she ran her free hand through the soft golden hair atop her head. Abby wished even then that the tiny girl would belong to Marcus. It was clear now that no mistake had been made with the paternity test. Clarke, a name chosen by her father was the spitting image of the man that Abby had once thought she could love more than anything. That of course was before Marcus Kane entered the picture and before this child whom Abby loved more than anything had been placed in her arms.  
As the tiny girl latched on to her mother's nipple, Abby's mind drifted to what it would have been like if the baby had been born with Marcus as the father. Would he be with her now? Would he be sitting next to her and watching as their child breastfed for the first time? Would he kiss her forehead and tell her what a remarkable job she had done? Jake hadn't done any of those things. In fact, he had gone home to sleep. Which was just as well, the night before he was a little put out when he found out that Abby hadn't set up an appointment for them to get married. He had desperately wanted to be married before Clarke arrived.  
"Maybe you don't want to get married."  
He said it with a tone of bitterness as Abby sat carefully down on the edge of the bed, her belly looking as if it could pop at any second.  
"Jake, I'm going to giving birth in a matter of days. Don't do this right now."  
He had shaken his head as he looked up at the ceiling. It was clear there was so much that he wanted to say or ask.  
"I just wish you would tell me what the hell changed. You used to hang on to me like you never wanted me to go and now it is like you don't want me to touch you at all."  
"I'm swollen with a child. Sorry that God and I are a little busy creating life."  
Jake had stormed out and taken up on the couch during his first night home. Abby hadn't bothered to say anything in response, she never so much as called him back to the bedroom that technically she should be sharing with him. No, instead she had fallen asleep here and there, only coming completely to when the baby inside her would move and squirm. Then she had heard her phone ringing, she wondered where her phone was now. The last time she saw it was when she threw it in the diaper bag as they headed out the door to get to the hospital.  
Callie came to see the baby several hours later, a bright smile on her face as she entered with flowers. Abby was thrilled to see a friendly face.  
"Where is the new bundle of joy?"  
It was all Abby could do just to point to the small hospital bassinet, her whole body felt sore and exhausted. Callie went to where Clarke lay sleeping and gazed down at her.  
"Oh Abby, she is so beautiful."  
"She looks like Jake."  
"Only the coloring, she will be all you as well."  
Abby smiled, she had never told Callie about her affair with Marcus. Never told her that the man she loved hadn't been the father to her child.  
"Well, she won't be the only baby in the group for long."  
Abby's eyes shot up to where Callie stood.  
"Who is pregnant? Diana?"  
Callie shook her head.  
"No, not Diana. I tried to call you last night to tell you. I'm pregnant."  
Abby felt shell shocked.  
"You aren't even dating anyone."  
"I am actually. He didn't really want me to say anything either."  
Slowly Abby sat up a little bit to focus completely on Callie.  
"Well, a baby will certainly bring a relationship out in the open. Who is it? Are you happy? Is he happy?"  
Callie shrugged.  
"He is a bit in shock about the baby. I don't know that he wants a long-term thing. I think it was supposed to be an onetime thing. He was having a bad night, I was there and I took full advantage of the fact that he was upset. You know me, I can't say no to a guy with tears. "  
"Callie?"  
Her friend sat down on the edge of the bed and stared back into Abby's eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"Who is the father?"  
"Marcus."  
Abby's heart seemed to split apart in her chest, her mouth fell open and suddenly she looked away from Callie for fear her friend would figure it all out.  
"Marcus?"  
His name came out raspy as she tried to hide her emotions.  
"Yes, I showed up a few weeks ago. Marcus was a wreck……"  
"Did he say why?"  
Abby had interrupted her friend in mid-sentence. Callie shook her head.  
"To this day, he will not talk about it. I'd like to know of course. You know how Marcus is, he is a very matter of fact about everything. Even sex if you want to know the truth. He is damn good but doesn't talk at all during it. Keeps his eyes closed, who would have thought that the dashing Marcus Kane would be so closed off during sex."  
Abby's eyes found a spot out the window and did nothing more than stare at it.  
"What did he say when he found out about the baby?"  
Callie looked down at her own hands as she spoke.  
"He said it isn't what he wanted but that he would do anything I needed to make sure that the baby and I were taken care of. I was hoping he would propose. I'm hoping that after a few days, he will get used to the idea of being a daddy. I know he has the potential to be a great father."  
"How come you didn't tell me about you and Marcus?"  
Abby knew she didn't really have the right to be upset about the hidden relationship, not after her own relationship with the same man.  
"After that first night, he called me. I thought he was going to ask me to come back over, he didn't. Marcus just said that he wanted it to stay between us for the time being. I agreed, was a little put-off but still, I agreed."  
"But you saw him again after that."  
"I've always had a thing for Marcus. I figured that if I could just get a chance with him than I could get him to feel the same way about me. I called him one night….."  
Her voice trailed off momentarily as she looked at Abby, it was clear that Callie was going to be embarrassed once she got the words out.  
"If you don't want to talk about it."  
"No, Abby, I want to tell you. I need to tell someone. It is just so mortifying."  
Callie took a hard swallow before she continued.  
"I practically begged him to let me come back over. I showed up, we had sex again, again he closed his eyes and didn't speak, and again I felt like I was just being used. Yet, I was addicted to him. I wanted to stay the night with him and he finally let me. I had to talk him into it. I am the woman who hasn't had to beg for this sort of thing and Marcus just seemed aloof, more like I was bothering him like he was doing it to shut me the hell up. I decided that I wouldn't ever bring it up again but then I found out about this baby."  
"So, it was twice and then the result was a baby?"  
Callie touched her belly that wasn't the least bit swollen yet.  
"Yes, I am determined to love this child."  
Abby knew that feeling all too well.  
"Loving that child is all that matters right now."  
Later Callie held Clarke, all Abby could picture was Callie holding the child that she had created with Marcus. She wondered if it should help that Marcus hadn't been in love with Callie and still it didn't. All that mattered was that there would be a child in this world that he had created with another woman. Here she had just had a child with a man that wasn't Marcus and still, her heart was hurting as she thought about a baby that would resemble him and the thought of Abby not being that baby's mother seemed to rip something apart in her. Abby felt relieved when Callie left.

Jake came back in the late afternoon, Clarke was once again breastfeeding. Abby held the baby protectively and lovingly against her chest. Jake smiled down at the scene as he ran his finger over Clarke's tiny arm.  
"Do you need anything, Abby?"  
"I'm just really tired. Maybe you can hold her when I'm done so that I can sleep."  
"Of course. I'd be happy to hold her. Abby, I was hoping we could talk."  
Her eyes revealed their exhaustion as she looked over at him. Jake sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at her.  
"I stopped on the way in here."  
"Stopped where?"  
"At the chapel. The reverend said he could marry us right here in this hospital room. Look, if we do it now, she will still be too young to remember."  
"I'm so exhausted. I am not getting married just after giving birth."  
Jake leaned back in the chair. He let out a harsh breath.  
"Abby, I want to be your husband. Are we not in love anymore? Do you not want to be married to your child's father?"  
She shook her head as she lifted the baby from her breast and laid Clarke on her shoulder. Softly she began to burp her daughter.  
"I am not getting married on the same day I gave birth. I am about to say I am never going to get married at all. Why is this such a big damn deal to you?"  
Jake stood up and started to pace back and forth.  
"When I originally asked you to marry me, you were so excited. You couldn't wait to be my wife and to start making a family. When I came back home and bought us a house so that we could start our life, I thought you would be thrilled. Instead, you cried after we had sex. I don't know what is going on and I am not even sure that I want to know. Abby, please try to get back into this relationship."  
Abby didn't say anything in response. Instead, she stared down at Clarke, taking in the tiny features on her child's face.  
Jake turned and walked out the door, forgetting his promise to hold his daughter.

When the door opened again, she imagined that it would be him. Abby didn't bother to look up, she stared down at her baby's tiny fingers.  
"Hey."  
The voice of course was recognizable. Abby's eyes shot up to see Marcus standing there. Her own eyes welled up with tears.  
"You made a baby with someone else."  
He nodded slowly as he stepped closer, he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"So, did you, Abby."  
Abby placed her own head against her daughter's as the emotions filled her. When Marcus reached out and touched her, there seemed to be no choice but to lean into his touch. He took her in his arms, she laid her head on his chest, the baby in between them as she cried.  
"I didn't do it to hurt you. I wasn't even going to come here. I didn't want to see you with the baby but then Callie called to tell me that she told you about the baby."  
"Is that why you came here?"  
He kissed the top of her head without even thinking about it.  
"Yes, I know from experience how painful this moment is. I'm not saying that to hurt you."  
"This baby was supposed to be ours."  
Marcus looked down at the little girl. He took her gently from her mother. Abby sat up and watched him as he held the baby tucked against him. Her heart seemed to swell just watching him.  
"I wish she was ours."  
His dark eyes met Abby's, she reached out and touched his cheek.  
"I love you."  
A soft smile tugged at his lips.  
"I love you too, Abby."  
He leaned forward and kissed her softly before sitting back and staring down at the baby again. Abby watched as Clarke stretched and then seemed to snuggle against the man her mother really loved and ached to be with.  
"Why her?"  
Marcus shook his head.  
"I don't love her. I know that doesn't make it alright. It was just that I was hurting so bad and she was throwing it out there. She's having my baby, Abby."  
"You don't love her, that's what you said."  
Another shake of his head.  
"No, I don't love her. I love you, I don't know that I will ever be over you. I have to be there for her and the baby though."  
He heard Abby start to cry all over again, Marcus looked at her, the sight of tears moving over her cheeks seemed to break him.  
"Please don't cry."  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
"I don't know. There is only one woman I want to marry and she just gave birth to another man's baby."  
Abby covered her face as she sobbed into her hands. Marcus reached out and placed his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her to him, she sobbed into his chest.  
"I don't want you with her. I know it's selfish and yet I don't want to know that she gets to have you."  
"Abby, I need to be a good father."  
She nodded as she lifted her head and kissed his lips over and over while her tears ran over both of them.  
"Don't forget me."  
"I will never forget you, Abby. Not ever."  
He leaned over and kissed Clarke's forehead before he placed her back in her mother's arms.  
"I love you both."  
Marcus stared at Abby before kissing her one last time.  
"Marcus?"  
He turned to face her.  
"We love you too."  
She watched as his eyes filled up, he came back to the bed, took Abby's face in his hands before kissing her slowly. Then he simply turned and headed out the door, leaving the girls he wanted to stay with, behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

As the months went by, Clarke began to grow, Callie's belly grew too. It was hard for Abby every time she saw the woman who would be giving birth to the baby that Marcus helped to create. Although he didn't ask Callie to marry him, he did have her move in.  
Abby had to hide her emotions when Callie asked her to help to decorate the nursery. Abby did help, the nursery would be in the same room where she and Marcus had first made love. It was all she could do not to scream while she helped to paint the walls. Abby put Clarke down in her traveling playpen to take a nap in the room Marcus now shared with Callie, she tried not to look around the room or at the bed that the man she loved fell asleep in every night.  
Abby was up on a ladder painting the corner when she heard Clarke giggling. Marcus stood in the doorway with the laughing baby in his arms. He was kissing the girl's neck, making her squirm in his arms while she practically begged him to do it again. Marcus stopped all movement and stared at Abby up on the ladder. He looked handsome in blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt.  
"I forgot it was Friday until I saw you dressed for casual Friday at work."  
He gave a slight nod in response. The same thoughts were running through each of their minds, that this moment right here….with him holding Clarke when he came home from work, Abby doing domestic things was supposed to be their life. Only, it wasn't. Callie was the proof of that as she waddled into the room.  
Abby watched as Marcus's eyes moved to the woman beside him and then back up on Abby. All the while the woman on the ladder wanted to go to him, to hold him, to kiss his lips, and damn it if she didn't want to make love to him.  
Slowly she came down the ladder and moved to Marcus, their eyes on each other as Callie rattled off about color schemes, decorations, and the light-colored crib that they would be moving into the baby's room. Abby stared up into his face as Clarke hung on to Marcus before relenting and going into her mother's arms. The whole time their stare staying connected between the man and woman that had shared no more than a weekend.  
"Are you guys coming tomorrow?"  
"Jake's birthday?"  
Abby nodded.  
"I hope you guys can make it."  
Marcus moved his eyes to her lips and kept them there. Abby swallowed hard, wishing she was his to kiss.  
"We will be there, Abby."  
Callie said it from the other side of the room, unaware that the two people behind her were aching.  
"I'm going to go. I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon."  
"I'll walk you out."  
He didn't so much as touch her as she left and yet she could feel the heat of him anyway as he kissed the top of Clarke's head goodbye.  
The next day seemed to take forever to arrive. It wasn't as if she was allowed to touch him, allowed to hold him, or even whisper his name the way she wanted too. Still, she looked forward to being in the same room with him. Abby showered slowly, enjoying the brief few minutes alone as the hot water moved over her body. Her heart was hurting, even now, all these months later and still she missed the man that filled every one of her dreams.

Marcus showered quickly before throwing on black jeans and faded purple t-shirt. He felt like he had been at Callie's beck and call since they found out that she was going to be giving birth to his child. He would have spent another hour in the shower alone if it meant that he didn't have to hear Callie talk anymore about being pregnant or how perfect the nursery had to be. He hated feeling resentful and yet he knew that he had put himself in this position.

The group was together again. The guys outside milling around the barbecue with a beer in their hands. The women who weren't pregnant had wine as Callie sipped on ice water. Clarke had fallen asleep less than an hour ago when she was nursed, burped, and rocked to sleep in her mother's arms. Abby placed her daughter gently in her crib and then patted her back to be sure the baby would sleep.  
Marcus had made his way down the dark hall towards the bathroom when he heard Abby whispering to her daughter. He couldn't help himself as he made his way into the nursery and quietly closed the door behind him. Abby didn't hear him as he noiselessly walked up behind her. His hands on her hips. Abby sucked in her breath as she looked back.  
"You scared me."  
Somehow, she had managed to stay quiet, to not scare the baby asleep in her crib.  
"I just need a minute, Abby."  
Abby closed her eyes, sighing she leaned the back of her head against him.  
"I wish I could give you so much more than that."  
"I know."  
He nestled his face against hers, his mouth close to her ear.  
"I miss you."  
As she said the words she closed her hands over his where they were wrapped around her waist. Abby wanted to stay like this forever, wishing they could be in public, standing just like this.  
"I left a gift downstairs for you. It is behind your favorite book."  
"What is it?"  
"You'll see. God, Abby. Just standing with you like this makes me want you."  
She let out a loud sigh.  
"I want you when you are across the room. I'm so jealous that someone else has you."  
"You are the only one who ever really has me."  
"You know what I mean, Marcus."  
"Yes, Yes, I do. Still, you own me, Abby."  
"What I wouldn't give for another night, another weekend, another chance to do the right thing."  
This time it was him that sighed.  
"Turn around."  
And even though she should have thought about the people downstairs, her best friend that was carrying this man's child, she couldn't tell him no. Abby turned around in his arms and laid her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other for several long moments before he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her slowly and seductively. If her daughter hadn't been asleep less than a foot from them, Abby was sure she would have pushed even more boundaries and given herself to the man standing in front of her. As it was, she let him lose his fingers in her hair as Abby gasped beneath his lips.  
"We have to get downstairs."  
"I know, Abby. I know."  
He kissed her one last time before he left the room a few minutes before her. Abby headed to the kitchen and all but downed her first glass of wine as she tried to forget the fire that Marcus Kane had ignited within her.  
They found excuses to touch each other, to talk to one another, and to stand just a bit too close to the other. No one noticed or if they did, no one said a thing about it.  
When everyone had left and Jake had gone up to the bed, Abby went to the bookshelf and found 'Pride and Prejudice' immediately. Slowly she pulled out the book that she had always loved. Right behind the old warn out the book was a small wrapped box. Abby carried it with her to the room they called the office and unwrapped the white wrapping. She gasped when she saw the box, immediately she knew what it was. Abby opened it anyway and laying inside was the broach that Marcus's grandfather had made for his grandmother. Abby could recall laying naked with Marcus in bed as he recounted the story for her of how much his grandfather had loved his grandmother.  
Abby sat down on the floor of the office, holding the broach against her chest and sobbed. Abby sobbed for not choosing Marcus when she had the chance, wishing she was holding his body against hers now and wishing she wouldn't be breaking people's heart if she were to call him and beg him to have a life with her.  
Abby knew he loved her, he had made it clear, and yet, he was a good and decent man. Marcus Kane would never leave Callie, not when her child belonged to him as well. And wasn't that just one of the reasons that Abby loved Marcus, because he was so good? Yes, he used to be a playboy but, he had put that all behind him long ago. Abby was sure that if she could just cry it all out then perhaps one day she really could get over something that wasn't supposed to be more than an onetime thing

Bellamy Blake Kane was born at nine fifty-eight on a Saturday morning. Marcus joked that his son came on a Saturday so that his father wouldn't have to miss work. The seven-pound bundle arrived with a full head of dark hair, much like his fathers. Abby smiled at Marcus's grin as he placed the son he was very proud of in Abby's arms.  
"He's perfect, Marcus."  
For once his eyes weren't on Abby, they were on his little boy.  
"He really is."  
"I'm happy for you."  
This time his eyes did meet hers as he shook his head.  
"I believe that you are. And still, I wish….."  
His words had trailed off as he watched Bellamy stretch his little body against Abby's until the woman he loved put Bellamy in a more comfortable position. Marcus ran his knuckle over Bellamy's cheek.  
"I wish too."  
Marcus leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek, one hand on hers where she was supporting Bellamy and his other around her waist as they stood in the hospital nursery.  
"I wish I didn't have to take him back to Callie right away."  
Marcus looked around before he kissed Abby softly, she placed his son carefully in his arms.  
"Marcus, you said something to me the day that Clarke was born."  
"I remember."  
"Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
He gave a nod.  
"I said I love you both."  
The tears played against her eyes.  
"That is how I feel now."  
A sad smile, much like her own crossed his lips.  
"And we love you, Abby. Always."  
She kissed the top of Bellamy's head before Marcus left the room, taking his son to his mother.  
Abby held Clarke that night, feeding her and rocking her and wondering if somewhere Marcus was rocking his own child. The thoughts moved through her, thoughts of Marcus and the children that they didn't get to create together.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy had begun to walk at about eleven months old. He was Marcus's shadow, following his daddy everywhere and of course, his daddy didn't mind a bit. Callie quickly began to bug Marcus for another baby, she desperately had always wanted her children to be born close in age.  
The problem of course was that Marcus wanted Abby to be the mother of his children. Abby and Marcus had both tried to ignore the other, to give themselves over to parenthood.  
Clarke too was thriving, she had begun to talk, her first word being 'dada', she also said 'mama' 'bottle' and 'please' which came out more like pwease. Her little messed up words were adorable. She would run to Marcus with her arm outstretched and say "Unc Carcus' which made everyone laugh.  
It was hard for Abby to miss the interaction between her daughter and Marcus. It would make her heart heavy.   
His eyes would catch hers. The last touch between Marcus and Abby had taken place a few weeks after Bellamy was born. They had kissed, heavy against an alley wall when they ran into each other without kids or partners with them. This time neither was willing to let go, it was only when they heard someone walking down the alley that they broke apart.  
"So, Abby has an interview in Pasadena, she is going down on Friday."  
Marcus and Callie had turned to face Abby as Jake shared the news. Immediately she saw something strange in the eyes of Callie as Marcus looked downright scared.  
"Pasadena? You would be moving then?"  
Abby nodded, averting her eyes from Marcus and instead looked into the crock-pot to see if the roast beef was done.  
"Yes."  
Marcus left the room. She was desperate to follow him and yet didn't.  
The thing was that Abby had to get away, she couldn't continue, not like this. The feelings for this man hadn't ended. They had only seemed to escalate with each passing day. There was no more use in telling him how she felt. He was a man that loved his little boy and Marcus Kane was not the kind of man who would leave his son. Abby wasn't jealous of the little boy, no, she was jealous of Callie who was lucky enough to be the baby's mother.  
This job would be a chance to forget, to move forward and not look back to the man that she wasn't allowed to have.

Friday morning, she left Clarke with Jake who had taken the day off to be with his daughter while Abby would drive the three hours.  
"Don't forget that I left the Motrin for her in the cupboard. Pedialyte is in the fridge."  
"I can take care of my sick daughter for the day."  
"I just don't normally leave her when she is sick."  
Jake nodded.  
"Be safe, Abby. Call when you are on your way back."  
"I will."  
She kissed him quickly and then left.  
The interview had gone well, yet, now the rain was pouring down. The rain pelted against her windshield. She hadn't even made it to the freeway yet when the engine light came on and smoke began to rise up from the hood. Abby pulled over into a small dirt lot and sat there with her hands clutching the steering wheel. It was dark and she felt spooked sitting alone in the middle of industrial buildings.  
She picked up her phone and dialed Jake, he didn't answer.  
Abby called Callie.  
"Hey, how was the interview?"  
"I broke down."  
"Ok, where are you, Abby?"  
Marcus came back into the front room from putting Bell down in his crib. He sat on the couch to listen though he was scanning his phone as if he didn't care.  
"I'm in Pasadena. I'm in a dirt lot surrounded by industrial buildings. I don't want to get out and walk for help and my phone is almost dead. I forgot the charger. Jake isn't answering."  
"Don't worry. Hang on."  
Abby heard her saying something, she heard Marcus's soothing voice and even though he wasn't speaking to Abby, she began to cry.  
"Abby, here."  
She heard the sound of the phone being transferred.  
"Abby, it's Marcus…" as if she had to be told. "..text me your location. I'm getting in my truck now."  
"Thank you."  
He heard her tears and yet, didn't mention them. 

Marcus started heading towards Pasadena, it would be a long drive, and still, it didn't matter if she was going to be safe.  
Abby fell asleep and woke with a start when she heard the tapping on her window. At first, she screamed and then realized it was Marcus. Abby scrambled from her front seat and threw herself into Marcus's arms as the rain pelted down on them.  
"Thank you, I was so scared."  
"Your safe."  
He said it at the spot where he buried his face against her wet hair. Abby had only meant to hold him for a moment and instead, she breathed deeply to bring in the scent of his cologne, and she allowed herself to feel his damp shirt against her own. They leaned back and stared at each other as the drops of rain ran down their skin. He didn't let go of her, no, instead he backed her into the car.  
"Just one kiss." His words were streaked with lust. He knew she wouldn't say no as he lowered his head so that his lips could meet hers. The sound of her moan into his lips was enough to make him hard instantly.  
When he leaned back in order to stop himself, Abby shook her head.  
"Don't, don't stop. Not when for just a moment, it is only us."  
Their lips met again instantly, this time hungrier. Marcus sucked at her neck as he pulled one of her legs over his hip. She rolled her hips to meet the spot where he was hard beneath his jeans. The feel of her hands on his belt buckle made him moan her name against her ear, sending chills across her neck and down her back. Abby pulled him from his pants as he pushed her underwear to the side.  
Marcus pushed into her quickly. His hips rolling against hers as the feeling overtook them both. He held his fingers at her neck as her head fell back, her face taking the droplets of rain, making her hair wet and making her look incredibly sexy, not that she needed any help in that department.  
They didn't bother speaking, instead, they let the moment overtake them as their loud moans filled the dirt lot around them, neither cared about the mud at their feet or the fact that they were soaked to the bone. All that mattered was this moment when once again they were gone, the rest of the world didn't matter, not at that moment.  
Abby clutched at his back, the familiar gasps leaving her throat, a sound that even after years he could never forget. No, certain things about this woman were forever etched in his mind. As her body tensed around him, Marcus's own orgasm shot through him and filled her. They stood there holding each other after.  
When he let go of her, he walked her to his truck and helped her into the passenger seat. She watched as he went back to her car and pulled a bag that he knew she always kept in her trunk for just such emergencies. Marcus locked up her car before coming back to his truck. He slid into the driver seat and looked over at her.  
"Come here."  
She followed his instructions and slid into his open arms.  
"We have tonight, Abby."  
And of course, she didn't question him because she wanted at least one night with him.

Marcus pulled into a hotel parking lot, he left his truck with the valet as he carried two bags into the hotel while holding her hand with the other. They received some strange stares, people wondered why they were soaking wet.  
"I need a room for the night."  
"Yes sir, your name."  
"Mr. and Mrs. Marcus Kane."  
Abby smiled and leaned into his shoulder as if that spot was meant specifically for her.  
"Yes Sir, room 415. Here is your key. Check out is noon. Room service menus are all set on the table when you enter. Breakfast begins at five-thirty. Have a great night."  
"Thank you."  
He took her hand again as they headed to the elevator. They made their way to the room that they would share for the night.  
"I'll call Callie and let her know that the car can't be worked on until tomorrow. You should call Jake."

Abby called Jake, was relieved to find out that Clarke's fever had broken and that she was sleeping peacefully. After the call she went into the bathroom and started the bathwater, she was freezing by this point. It hadn't helped that the thermostat was set to low. Marcus had gone straight to the thermostat to reset it before he picked up his own phone.

She was stripping the clothes that seemed to be permanently fixed to her body when Marcus came into the bathroom.  
"I had a feeling you would be getting into the bath. You've always liked that when you were cold."  
Abby smiled at him over her shoulder.  
"Are you going to join me?"  
"I can't imagine doing anything else."  
Marcus removed his own clothes, he slipped into the hot water while Abby couldn't help but stare at him. He held out his hand to her, Abby took it before climbing in as well. She fit perfectly in between his legs, Marcus wrapped his arms around her as he buried his face in the small of her neck. Abby sighed at the feel of his arms and the way it felt to be secured against him. He wasn't kissing her, he merely breathed against her. Abby reached back with her left arm and wrapped it around his head, holding him in place.  
"I miss you every single day, Marcus."  
"You've done well these past few months, hardly touching me at all. I'm not sure how you can do that when you know I live off the slightest touch from you."  
"How can I touch you when every touch makes me want to be naked and against you? Tell me how I am supposed to live like that."  
"If I knew the answer to that, I wouldn't feel like I've been dying for the past year, Abby."  
"Marcus, make love to me over and over tonight."  
He moaned into her neck and then he kissed the spot on the side of her neck that he knew from experience that she craved. Marcus let his hands slide up and over her breasts and Abby's already erect nipples.  
"I think about your body all the time, Marcus."  
"Tell me he doesn't make you feel this way."  
"You know he doesn't. Oh, Marcus, no one will ever compare to you."  
He slid one hand in between her legs, letting his fingers run over her clit.  
"Do you think about me when he touches you?"  
"Yes."  
He moaned against her as he angled her neck so that their lips could meet.  
"Turn around."  
She straddled his lap, he was already thick, heavy, and hard.  
"Marcus, please, I need to feel you right away."  
And for the second time that night, no foreplay was needed as he helped her to guide her body on to his. Marcus sucked at her nipples before having no choice but to lay his head back against the tile. The sensations were too good, the way they always were when Abby was slick and tight against him. Abby cupped his face and watched his sex-shattered face as his hands gripped her ass and helped her to maintain rhythm.  
"Oh...Abby."  
She sucked his neck on the spot where his vein was bulging before looking into his face again.  
"Stay with me, Marcus. Look at me."  
It took a great effort to lift his head in order to hold her contact.  
"I know right where I am, Abby. I'm close."  
She could tell by the way he clenched his jaw that he was trying to hold out.  
"Let go, Marcus."  
"I want you to first."  
"And I want your mouth on me, your fingers inside me like you did that first night."  
Marcus searched her eyes, he had thought about tasting her again so many times. The thought of her missing him sent his orgasm rocketing off the edge. His throaty moans bounced off the tiles in the bathroom. She held his head against her chest until his breathing slowed back to normal.

His head was back where it has been that first night, her eyes closed and for once it felt like everything in the world was perfect as she wasn't just imagining the man she loved with his face where she had missed him being. The sounds of him sucking her were just as thrilling as the feeling itself. He slipped two fingers into her as she moaned. The vibrations of that sending a shockwave over her body that had been waiting for him for so long.  
Unlike Jake, he didn't rush her, he let the building of her climax rise in her. Abby's hips rose up and against him, he smiled, missing the feeling of her legs gripping him.  
"Marcus!"  
The sound of his name once again falling from her kiss swollen lips were beginning to make him ready for her again. He wanted her over and over again. That was something that only she seemed to be able to do to him. He felt her give into the waves of pleasure against his mouth. He kissed her thighs until her body seemed to relax back onto the bed.  
This time when he moved in between her legs, he was fast and powerful. He maneuvered her legs over his shoulders in order to get to the deepest spot possible. Abby screamed in pleasure, the headboard slamming against the wall as his hands stayed firmly planted on the bed as his hips made sounds as they hit hers, the sound of him entering her and leaving her, only to enter her again was loud and sexy. Marcus groaned above her, his lustful eyes on her as her mouth was hanging open, the sexy sounds being emitted from her throat as she accepted him again and again. It was more than fucking and they both knew it and yet after all this time, this one night would never be enough for them.  
Guilt didn't fill them, it should have and yet, they never even thought about the people waiting for them back home.  
All that mattered was that they were perfecting their own dance, their own perfect rhythm.  
Abby had one hand on his ass as the other was wrapped around his back.  
"So close!"  
She barely got the words out, Marcus would have known anyway. He watched her body move beneath his. The sight made him groan as grunting noises came over them with each thrust. Her walls clenched around him as she yelled his name loud enough for every one of their neighbors to know the name of her lover. It was the feeling of her beneath him, mixed with the turn-on of making her orgasm beneath him so hard that made him let go immediately.  
They fell asleep with his head on her chest, the exhaustion too much for either to move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit overzealous when I first wrote that I would have all the chapters up on the first day. I had forgotten that I wanted to send the original story through Grammarly to fix a few things. When I first wrote this story, I was on dialysis and wrote entire chapters while sitting in a chair and typing with only one finger.  
> With this chapter you are about to read, we are about halfway through the story. If you are new to my fanfics, thanks for checking it out, truly hope you are enjoying it thus far.   
> If you are returning to it, you will see that I took out some of the wording in the sexual moments. I've changed them to be less vulgar than they once were. Perhaps, it is my years being that I'm a bit older now. Looking back, I do wish I had kept Kabby to be more about the love and less about the pornography of it. I do hope that you still enjoy the story. To be real, I left a few things in there that I wasn't too comfortable with but left it because I didn't want to rewrite entire chapters.   
> This chapter and the last is where you will see the changes the most.

The next morning, Marcus woke up, stayed in bed, and stared in the mirror for no other reason than watch Abby as she walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower. Abby looked beautiful as her long brown hair fell over her shoulder; a small smile was upon her lips as she dried off with a large white towel. He couldn't help but grin as he stared at her naked body, he liked that she wasn't hiding her body as she dried off. This was how it should be on the weekends, him just like this and watching her just like that.  
"Good morning."  
Abby looked up and saw him, her eyes grew brighter as she gazed at him.  
"Marcus, you're awake. Good morning."  
She walked over to him, their eyes on each other. Abby leaned over him, her lips meeting his. Marcus reached up with his right hand and moved her hair back away from her face.  
"I finally get to wake up with you and you weren't even in bed."  
She saw that although he was grinning, he was very serious. Abby smiled back at him as her fingers moved over his bare chest.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry. Can we go to eat?"  
"Anything you want. I want a little more time with you in this bed after."  
He watched as a grin crept over her face.  
"Marcus, I want the rest of my life with you in a bed, I will opt for at least a few more hours."  
He lifted his head towards her so that he could capture her lips at least once more before he forced himself out of the comfy cocoon of their bed.

They took advantage of the free breakfast on the bottom floor. The place was packed with families and yet Marcus and Abby wouldn't have remembered any of them, they were far too wrapped up in one another. They held hands across the table, never taking their eyes off the other for very long.

Marcus and Abby had a truck driver pick up her car and haul it back to their shop. They were relieved to find out that the car couldn't be fixed until late that night. It gave them the excuse to stay one more night.  
They were hand in hand as they rode the elevator back up to their floor. Marcus took every opportunity to kiss her, to pull her into his arms and hold her close to him. Abby had called room service before they left for breakfast and asked for the room to be cleaned up. They were relieved to see the toiletries refreshed, their wet clothes from the night before had been returned from the laundry service and hung up in the closet and the sheets on the bed changed.  
"I do love room service."  
"I'm just glad they were done before we got back, Abby."  
He was standing behind her and kissing her neck.  
"Marcus?"  
"Hmmm?"  
He heard the seriousness of her tone and still his lips stayed connected to her neck.  
"Marcus?"  
"Abby? We can talk anytime, we can't always have this."  
"What happens when we go back?"  
He let out a groan that had nothing to do with the excitement of her body.  
"Do we have to do this now, Abby?"  
She turned around to face him, breaking the connection between them. His head was still cocked to one side as he stared at her.  
"I just want to know what happens when we get back."  
Slowly he stood up to his full height before putting his hands on his hips and turning away from her. Momentarily he stared up at the ceiling before looking back at her.  
"We have now. We have right now."  
Marcus was forcing calm, Abby sensed it. Her brown eyes were intense as she stared at him.  
"I know, and Marcus I am so happy that we have this time but, I need to know about…..after."  
He shook his head without looking at her. When he finally did, he looked sad.  
"Our lives, we go back to our lives."  
"Marcus, why can't we just find a way? The kids are older, we can start a life together now."  
"I wanted you, I wanted to raise Clarke. I wanted to be your husband and her dad and you chose Jake!"  
And there it was! The truth! The pain that was hindering them both. Abby felt the tears build and her throat tighten.  
"I didn't choose Jake!!!"  
Although their eyes were on each other, now their eyes held pain and anger. Marcus stepped forward as he pointed at her.  
"You did! You did choose another man!"  
"I chose my daughter! I wanted you!"  
He shook his head.  
"No! That isn't true. You could have had Clarke and me. Abby, I wanted you both. I wanted the house, the dog, the kids, and I wanted it all with you. Don't stand there and act like you weren't the one that put us exactly where we are now."  
Marcus watched as her mouth fell open. He was right, she knew he was right and still, she hated it to the very core of her soul. There seemed to be not a thing Abby could say or do to fight him. She couldn't seem to look at the man she loved, all these years later and she still felt embarrassed and ashamed.  
"I can't go back in time, Marcus. I wish I could fix what I did and I can't."  
"What do you want me to do, Abby? You want me to go back and tell her it is done because I'm in love with you?!"  
She glared up at him.  
"I don't want you to rip out her heart and still I don't want you with her."  
"I have no choice now! She pregnant again!"  
He hadn't meant to tell her like that, hadn't meant for her heart to shatter and for it to show so clearly on her face. Marcus ran forward and tried to grab her, Abby pushed him away.  
"Don't! Don't touch me!"  
He dropped his hands.  
"You haven't so much as touched my arm in the last year, Abby! Don't you dare stand there and act like I am the bad guy! It wasn't like you were there! I didn't have you. I wanted you and you weren't around. What was I supposed to do? Act like I couldn't have sex with her? She lives in my house, she is the mother of my children!"  
Hearing Marcus saying the word 'children' seemed to rip at something inside her. Abby felt a million different emotions and she wasn't able to explain any of them. Couldn't find a way to word them to the man in front of her. In the end, she could only say what came to mind.  
"They were supposed to be my babies."  
A mere whisper that sounded tainted. Abby sat down in the chair by the small dining room table, she put her elbows on her knees as she covered her face. Marcus watched helplessly as her shoulders shook. He moved very slowly before kneeling in front of her. He laid his hands gently on her thighs.  
"They were supposed to be yours. Abby. They were supposed to be ours."  
His voice was gentle.  
"Baby, look at me."  
She sobbed, her face drenched in tears as she finally moved her hands away from her face. His own heart seemed to break when she revealed just how truly broken she was.  
"I'm sorry, Marcus. I'm sorry that I chose wrong. We're never going to have that moment back."  
"Abby, you are everything. As long as I live, you will be the love of my life. Do you think I ever lay with her without thinking of you? I can't. It's impossible."  
"But you built a life with her."  
He quietly shook his head as he reached up with his right hand and cupped her face.  
"Because I didn't have you, Abby. Did you expect me not to move on?"  
Abby's lip quivered.  
"No, I just did expect it would be so easy for you."  
His brow furrowed.  
"Easy for me? Oh, Abby. It wasn't easy. There is nothing easy about living with a woman I am not in love with. There is nothing easy about wishing that I was going home to you at the end of every day. To wish that I would see you with our baby on your hip, holding you in my arms as we fell asleep every night, wondering what it would be like to kiss you before we left for work every day. Abby, you have me. I am so completely yours. I know it doesn't feel that way, but you must know that it is true."  
"I only know that I belong to you, Marcus. When I get ready in the morning, I wonder what you would think of the outfit, if you would like my hair, my perfume, and even if you would walk up to me and wrap your arms around me. Marcus, how am I supposed to watch you have another baby with her?"  
"We have right now."  
He said it softly.  
"But, I want you forever. I want you until my last day, my last breath. Marcus, this love is too strong. How am I supposed to love you and watch you do this?"  
"The same way I watched you with Jake."  
"Marcus…"  
Abby leaned forward and laid her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly as her tears fell freely as she held on to the man that she should have claimed when she had the chance.  
"I love you, Marcus. Please forgive me…"  
"Abby, I don't blame you for everything that happened all that time ago. All that matters is that I get to have you next to me at this moment."  
"I'm a crying mess."  
"And you're my crying mess. I love you so much, Abby. Please just come to bed with me. Let me have this moment with you. I'm a desperate man when I am next to you."  
"Make love to me, Marcus."  
Marcus leaned back to look at her, he reached up and cupped her face.  
"Please, Marcus."  
He leaned forward and kissed her face gently, taking away her tears.  
"I want to make love you, more than anything."  
They stood up together and moved towards the bed. Marcus undressed Abby slowly, every article of her clothing being pulled from her body slowly as he kissed every newly exposed piece of skin. Marcus took his time, letting his mouth taste her skin as it was laid bare before him.  
"Lay down on the bed, baby."  
Abby laid down as he watched her. He took off his clothes while Abby took pleasure in gazing at him.  
"You're beautiful, Marcus."  
Normally, he would have made a joke about that, only this time there was too much between them now to be humorous. He kissed up her leg, sucking in the skin between his lips. All he wanted to do was to heal her, to take away the pain he had caused her by telling her about the baby, he wanted to make up for all the nights that they didn't get to have together.  
"I love you, Abby. So in love with you, your laugh, your smile, your body, and the way you make love with me."  
His lips continued up her leg, over her hip, on to her flat stomach, up to her breasts, and only then did Marcus kiss her lips.  
"Marcus?"  
He gazed down at her as she reached up and cupped his handsome face.  
"My heart is so broken by my choices."  
"Abby…"  
He ran the knuckles of his right hand over her cheek and down her neck.  
"How do I keep loving you when I can't touch you? When I can't share your bed? When I can't be the mother of your babies?"  
Marcus reached to where she had her left hand and pulled it gently from his face, he placed it on his chest over his heart. Abby could feel it beating.  
"Do you feel that?"  
She didn't respond right away. Her heart seemed to be inside her throat.  
"Baby, do you feel that?"  
She nodded and yet, didn't speak.  
"Abby, this heartbeat, honey, it belongs to you. This body, this mind, this spirit, this soul……Don't you see it? It all belongs to you. There is nothing about me and who I am that doesn't belong to you. When I'm with you when I hear you laugh or when I see you smile or when I see you hold your daughter or my son and the way your eyes light up when you do. Baby, those are the moments that I am revived, made whole. Only this moment when I get to make love to you is when finally everything makes sense. I'm here for right now and yet, I am yours every second of every day until the moment that it is me that takes my last breath, Abby. I'm yours."  
"Then love me, right now, Marcus."  
Slowly he lowered himself, his lips touching hers gently. The kiss was seductive, their lips barely touching one another as he held her head between his hands, her hand still on his chest, the other spread across the back of his head. Already her body was aching for him and yet, she still enjoyed the sweet, slow kiss that would live in her dreams for the rest of her life. Abby didn't arch her back or try to gain friction, no, she wanted to enjoy slow lovemaking with Marcus, the way this man touched her was sensual, wonderful and special and she wanted to remember every single moment.  
Marcus moaned deeply as he allowed his tongue to sank deeply into her mouth, Abby gripped her hand in his hair, holding him closer.  
"I miss you every day, Marcus."  
"Let me show you how I miss you, Abby. Let me show you what I think about when you're standing across the room from me."  
He trailed his lips down her neck, taking his time. Abby ran the hand that was over his chest up and over his back, trailing her fingers against his hot skin.  
"Show me..."  
Her words trailed off as he kissed the pulse point on her neck. Abby stretched out her neck, wanting Marcus to have all the access that he wanted.  
"Tell me how you miss me, Abby."  
She scratched her nails along his scalp making him moan. He nudged his hardness against her hip.  
"I miss how you held me that weekend, we never left the bed. The broach, I cried when I found it. I knew that you really did love me, you wouldn't have given it to me otherwise."  
Marcus looked back at her, he smiled.  
"I wouldn't have given that to you otherwise, you are right. I wish I could give you the wedding ring."  
Abby's eyes grew wide as she stared at him.  
"What ring?"  
He suddenly realized what he had shared without thinking. Marcus took a deep breath before staring back into her eyes.  
"I bought a ring. On the off chance that you would say that you would choose me regardless if I was Clarke's dad or not. I kept it."  
"Why? Why did you keep it?"  
Marcus shrugged.  
"Because I kept dreaming that you would come back for me. I told myself that I would get rid of it if you ever married Jake…and you never did marry him. I kept the ring. Always wishing."  
"Why didn't you give it to her?"  
He let out a small laugh as if she already should have known the answer.  
"Because she isn't you."  
Marcus kissed the tear away that seemed to form out of nowhere.   
"If I could go back, I would have been your wife right now."  
The man above her moaned just by hearing her words.  
"Abby, I need you."  
With that, he pushed into her. Abby held his body to hers, clutching him for dear life.  
"This, I miss this all the time, Marcus."  
They made love slowly, whispering again and again how much they ached, needed, and loved one another.  
When they reached their climax, they kept their bodies together. Slowly kissing and whispering to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

Abby was holding her daughter on her lap as Clarke watched 'Finding Nemo' for the hundredth time. Outside the sun was shining, Abby half wished she and her daughter were outside blowing bubbles. However, Clark's latest growth spurt had brought on some aches and pains for the little girl and over the last three days, all Clarke had wanted to do was sleep. Jake was in the garage working on fixing the vacuum that had been the source of several arguments, Abby wanted a new one and Jake was convinced he could fix the one that she had since their first apartment.   
It had been months since the last time she had held Marcus's body against hers. They had spoken several times, he always told her just how much he loved her, needed her, and missed her. The hard part was the same way it had always been, seeing him with Cece while her body was swollen with Marcus's child. Cece was now officially a few days away from delivering the little girl that they would be calling 'Octavia.'

Marcus was in Bellamy's room, he had taken the crib down and had officially put it into his daughter's room so that everything would be ready for when she made her grand appearance.   
"I have a big boy bed now!"   
Bellamy ran into the room, jumping up and down.   
"I thought I told you to let me put your new bed together."   
Marcus said it without a hint of anger as his son smiled at him.   
"It was taking too wong."   
"Long."   
"That's what I said, Daddy."   
"Ok, then."   
Bellamy knelt down next to the tools and begin playing with him, clanking them against one another as he watched his father put the headboard in place.   
"I want to help."   
"Hand me that one in your hand. It's called a screwdriver."   
"Crewcriver."   
Marcus laughed "Close enough, bud."   
He was putting the rest of the bed together when Cece yelled from the other room.   
"My water broke."   
"Well, were on, bud."   
Bellamy looked up at Marcus.   
"On? On what Daddy?"   
Bellamy was looking beneath his feet.   
"You go sit with your Mama, I'm going to call your grandma."  
Abby was still rocking Clarke and ignoring all her chores when a text came through.   
'Babe, she is in labor. Thought you should know. I love you.'   
'I hope it goes well. I love you too.'  
Octavia was born the next morning at seven fifty-eight. She was born with dark hair like her Mama and yet with her grandmother's eye color and her father's mouth. Marcus once again was deeply impressed with his child.   
Although he was thrilled as he held her wrapped up in his arms, he still thought of Abby. He quickly snapped a picture and sent it to her.   
'She's here!'   
Abby opened the picture and stared at it for a long moment. Despite her emotions, she smiled at Marcus's attempt at a selfie, it was cute. There they were, Marcus and his little girl.   
'She's beautiful. I knew she would be. How's Cece?'   
'She's tired, will be sleeping for a while at least I hope. Are you coming by?'  
'Yes, getting ready now.'   
'Can't wait to see you, Abby.'   
'Marcus, I love you. I'll see you soon.'   
'Love you too.' 

Although Abby kept the picture of Octavia and Marcus, as previously agreed, they both deleted the messages just after they came in.  
Clarke stood between both of her parents, holding each of their hands as they made their way into the hospital. Abby picked Clarke up and held her baby girl to her.   
"I'm going to go see the baby first and you and your daddy are going to go and get a cup of hot chocolate."   
"I love hot chocolate!"   
Clarke and Abby smiled at each other. Jake reached out for Clarke who happily went into her daddy's arms.   
"Am I going to see Bell and Uncle Marcus?"   
Jake grinned.   
"I'll handle her question, you go and see the baby."   
"Thank you, Jake."  
Abby stepped in the elevator and headed up to the nursery. She had to take several deep breaths knowing that acting like she didn't love Marcus took a lot out of her. The doors opened and she stepped out and headed down the hall. She heard their voices inside the room, Abby halted her steps.   
"You just had a baby, do we really need to argue right now?"   
"I'm just saying you could go get Bellamy and head home, you don't need to be here hovering every single second."   
"Is this about Bellamy being with mom?"   
"I just don't think she's a great influence."   
Abby listened as Marcus let out a sarcastic laugh.   
"You do realize that she is the same woman that raised me?"   
"Yes, the same woman who allowed your dad to beat the crap out of you whenever he wanted."   
"It wasn't like that! I'm going to check on Octavia."   
Abby heard his footsteps heading towards the door when Cece had parting words.   
"Marcus, just leave after checking on Octavia."   
He said nothing in response, simply opened the door and walked out. Marcus stared at Abby as he shut the door behind him. Abby looked sad. He simply shrugged before walking into her hug.   
"Is it always like that?"   
"More often than not. Come on, let's go see Octavia."   
They walked down to the large window to where they could see Octavia who was amongst about a dozen other babies.   
"Come on, you should hold her."   
A nurse led them to a small private room before rolling in the bassinet. Octavia was snuggled up in a pink blanket. She moved only momentarily when her father reached in and carefully scooped her into his arms. Abby listened as he whispered gently to his little girl.   
"This is your Aunt Abby, Abby, this is Octavia."   
He placed his tiny daughter into Abby's arms. He watched as Abby grinned down at Octavia. He wrapped one arm around her waist as he stepped behind her and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Abby could stay like that with him all day. A baby in her arms and Marcus snuggled up behind her.   
"I think about that weekend at the hotel all the time, Marcus. I think about when you first told me about this little girl. I didn't want to love Bellamy and the first time I held him, I loved him. Now, it is the same thing with her."   
"I knew you would love them, the same way I love Clarke."   
Abby nodded in response.   
"I think about that weekend all the time too."   
Marcus watched as Abby softly ran her hand over Octavia's thin hair. Abby looked back at Marcus whose eyes were already on her.   
"I love you, Abby."   
"And I love you."   
They stared at each other for a long moment before Abby leaned back so that their lips could meet all too brief. Abby looked back at the sweet little girl in her arms.   
"Abby, when can I leave her without looking like a complete asshole?"   
She shrugged and shook her head never taking her eyes off of Octavia.   
"Well, not just because I would leave him if you left her but quite honestly, Marcus, if the way she talked to you tonight is any indication, she seems pretty miserable herself."   
"And you would be waiting for me?"   
"I've been waiting for you since the second I made the wrong decision."   
"Let's give it six months. I can't leave just after Octavia's birth."   
"And then we can't be together right off the bat."   
"It will work out, Abby. It will."   
"She is opening up her eyes."   
They both smiled down at her as Octavia yawned and blinked several times. Abby couldn't help but laugh as the baby stretched in her arms before her eyes landed on her daddy and stayed there. It was so easy to forget the baby couldn't clearly see, not just yet.   
"I think she knows that you belong to her, Marcus."   
He let out a small laugh before running the pad of his thumb over his daughter's small cheek.   
"Always, she had me wrapped around her finger already."   
"I'm not sure how your son is going to feel about that."   
"I'm pretty sure she will have her brother wrapped around her finger too."   
"It must run in the Kane family."   
He kissed Abby on the cheek slowly before whispering in her ear.   
"Are you wrapped around my finger too, Abby?"   
She smiled before looking back at him.   
"You own me, Marcus. Now, take your baby down to see her mother."   
Marcus stepped from where he had been snuggled up to her and came to stand in front of her. He placed one hand on her hip while the other found a spot beneath Octavia.   
"I'll take her but I want to tell you again just how much I love you."   
Abby reached up and touched his cheek.   
"I love you, too."   
He leaned in a kissed her softly.   
"De Ja Vu, we had a moment like this only a couple of years ago."   
"This better be the last time I hold your child that doesn't belong to me, Marcus Kane."   
He smiled at her before he slowly took his daughter from Abby's arms.   
"The next time I hold a newborn child, it will be ours, Abby."   
"I love you, God, Marcus, I love you so much."   
"I love you too, you will be my wife."   
With that, she watched as Marcus walked back to the bassinet and placed Octavia in it before wheeling her down to her mother.   
Abby headed back to her daughter whose little face was covered in chocolate.   
Vera showed up with Bellamy, after meeting his tiny sister, Abby agreed to take the little boy so that Clarke and Bellamy could play. Marcus would pick him up later.  
Abby and Marcus both secretly thought of when they would both be freed from their relationships.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you are going to be another year older."  
Abby whispered as Clarke lay sleeping on her toddler bed. Tomorrow, Jake would be taking down the toddler bed and setting up 'the big girl bed'. Abby felt the emotions fill her as she looked down at her daughter. Slowly she stood from her child's bed, taking one last look at her before she exited the room.  
"Are you coming to bed?" Jake said it quietly as he looked at Abby.  
"Not just yet, there is so much to do before the birthday party tomorrow."  
Jake gave a slight nod before looking off towards their bedroom and then back at the mother of his child.  
"It probably wasn't the best time to start re-doing our room. I'll get up early and put the boxes in the garage before everyone arrives." Abby could hear his tone of voice in which he said it.  
"Are you alright, Jake?"  
He placed his hands on his hips and gave a slight shake of his head. Jake set his blue eyes on her brown ones.  
"When you were pregnant, you said you needed time before getting married. Then Clarke was born and you said you couldn't get married when you were caring for a newborn and then of course you said you needed time to settle into motherhood. Abby, I have been patient through all of these things. I told you I wanted to get married and that I want another baby. Our child is turning three tomorrow and we are no closer to getting married and you aren't pregnant. You won't even let me get close enough for there to be a chance of another baby."  
"It's not like we never have sex, Jake."  
He let out a sarcastic laugh.  
"This is the kind of relationship you want? When I'm only allowed to hold you if you just might be horny enough? I want the kind of thing where we snuggle on the couch while we watch television. I can't keep doing this, Abby. It's like you don't want me around."  
He took notice of the way Abby was staring down at her sock covered feet.  
"Is that it? You don't want me around?"  
"Everything changed after I had Clarke."  
Jake took a step towards her as he spoke softly.  
"A lot of women go through that, Abby. There are ways to get help with it. I miss you, Abby. Don't you miss the way we used to be before I had left for my tour? Ever since I came home, things have been different. I don't want to be afraid to touch you. I want to make love to you, I want to be able to hold you whenever I want too. Abby, you have an invisible prison around you and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to breakthrough."  
Jake slowly reached out to touch her shoulder and without thinking the woman before him flinched, she was mad at herself for doing it.  
"Jake, I'm sorry."  
He looked away before looking back at her.  
"You figure it out, but, I won't stay in a relationship where I feel the way you make me feel."  
With that, Jake walked away and into the room that she very rarely slept in with him.  
Abby stared at the boxes that held the items from their bedroom. Sitting in the top box was the small wooden box that Abby knew all too well. Abby slowly moved towards the box and took it into her tiny hands. Opening it revealed the brooch that Marcus had given her such a long time before. It had been so clear to her for so long about the wrong choices she had made. Somehow having this gift from Marcus helped her to feel connected to him.   
She could hardly think of him without her thoughts turning romantic and sexual. The way his lips would kiss her stomach so passionately that it didn't matter whether he went up or down, all that mattered was that his lips made contact with her skin. It had been almost a year since their weekend together. Abby missed him. She hadn't even known that it was possible to miss someone as much as she was missing him. They had shared several passionate kisses, he had sent her text messages telling her how much he loved her and of course, she would do the same before deleting the love notes. They were all committed to memory and it was easy to reread his words in her mind.  
'….sometimes I'm not sure how I am supposed to go one more moment without your body underneath mine. Abby, I love you.'  
She knew that he couldn't forget hers either and even now she could remember the passion in which Abby wrote the words.  
'…..I want to feel your body moving against mine, I want to be able to hold you in my arms, to kiss every part of you, I want you to make me feel like I will always be yours. I need you.'  
They knew when not to text each other and when they could get away with it. It had been too long since they had held each other, kisses and hidden touches were no longer enough.  
They had given it six months before he would leave Callie and it was coming close to that date. Although she didn't want Callie's heart to break, it was Abby that felt as if she went to bed every night knowing that the man she loved and needed was across town with his family and that despite his words, Abby wasn't his family. She was no more than his mistress.  
Abby laid a soft kiss to the brooch before replacing it in its box. "I love you." The whisper came out softly before she set the small box back where it had been before. Abby laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

The next day Jake was up early, he took down Clarke's toddler bed and put up her 'big girl bed'. Abby had already washed the Star Wars blankets and sheets that Clarke had begged for because every big girl liked stuff from the sky. Abby put on the sheets and blankets that she knew her daughter would want to show off during her party.  
Abby frosted the cake while Jake went and picked up the balloons and ice. Everything was turning out pretty nice. Abby dressed in a black skirt, black boots, and a red sweater that ended mid-thigh. She had dressed for Marcus and he would know it once he saw her.  
When the party began, the man she wanted to see still hadn't arrived. To be fair, Abby was too busy to really be able to pay too much attention. When they finally arrived, Jake had been outside monitoring the bounce house while Abby was inside picking up a million and one juice boxes and throwing them away.  
"Abby!"  
Callie smiled at her friend as Bellamy hugged Abby quickly and ran out the back door towards the bounce house. Abby hugged her friend before Callie took off to follow her son out the back door.  
Marcus was holding a fussy Octavia to his chest as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. Abby couldn't help but just stare as the man she loved whispered to his little girl.  
"What's wrong?"  
Abby said the words softly as she ran a hand over the baby's head.  
"Teething, she is already teething."  
"I'll be right back."  
Abby grabbed a frozen waffle from the freezer and brought it back to the tiny girl who took it in her little fist. Immediately she began to chew on it. Marcus smirked.  
"We have waffles at my house too but then her Aunt Abby gives her one and she happily takes it."  
He watched as Abby stepped closer, both knowing it was so that they could be in touching distance. Marcus reached out and touched Abby's hand. Their fingers intertwining while Octavia laid her head on her daddy's chest, completely unaware of what was happening with her father and aunt.  
"I couldn't wait to get here today. Bell was sleeping and Octavia was awake all night because of the fever with teething."  
He said it as if it was an apology.  
"Marcus, I'm just glad you are here."  
Their eyes were on one another. Marcus glanced around before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before whispering.  
"I wish I could really kiss you, to be next to you, to have you all to myself."  
Her hand squeezed his before looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"I miss you too. Please, Marcus. I need you, I can't wait much longer."  
The look in his eyes said that he was feeling the same way.

Marcus watched as Jake held Clarke with Abby by his side as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'. The jealousy was thick. He wasn't even sure that he could hide it as Clarke giggled and leaned towards her mother, causing Jake to put one arm around Abby as he placed a kiss to Abby's forehead. Marcus flashed back to finding out that Abby was pregnant, he wished he had fought harder to be Clarke's dad and the man that Abby really had wanted to be with. Abby's dark eyes caught hold of Marcus's, a knowing look flashed in hers. She knew that Marcus was hurting as he watched the scene.  
Abby cut the cake and passed out pieces very carefully to a bunch of messy kids.   
Marcus had disappeared. Abby glanced around, hoping to locate him. When she found him, he was standing alone in the spare room.  
"What are you doing?"  
He turned around and looked at her.  
"Is there anything that I could have said back then? Anything that I could have said at all to make you have chosen me instead of him?"  
He watched as Abby shut the door behind her and locked it.  
"I chose my daughter, I didn't choose a man, I chose my baby."  
"Bullshit! I never made you choose between Clarke and myself. I wanted you and Clarke. I wanted to raise her."  
"Marcus, please."  
Abby laid her hand on Marcus's arm in hopes of quieting him down. He threw his arm, effectively knocking her hand off of him. He bent at the waist, making them eye to eye.  
"Do you know what it is like to see you with him, the two of you holding Clarke and laughing? When is the last time you were with him? Do you call his name the way you call mine?"  
"Stop it! Marcus, please!"  
Her eyes welled up almost immediately.  
"Do you like it with him as much as you like it with me? Do you?!"  
"Stop!"  
Abby covered her face as the tears had no choice but to escape.  
"Because I can't even be with her without thinking about you. I can't even pretend like I don't love you. I can't be in this house, in this empty room without thinking about what we would have done with it. I haven't held you in months, I haven't been alone with you, haven't been able to kiss your lips, the only time I hear you moan my name is in the memory of what it was like. I can't do this anymore, Abby. I can't."  
She reached out and grabbed his forearms quickly.  
"Don't say that. Please."  
She barely got the word out between sobs. The only thing that calmed him was seeing the tears that were making their way down her face.  
"Abby…"  
Then he kissed her as if their lives depended on it, she gave in easily enough, gripping on to him as if everything in the world was in this one moment.  
"You wore this knowing that I wouldn't be able to look anywhere but at you."  
Marcus roughly kissed her and pushed her against the wall. Abby held on to him for dare life, her hands gripping his hair as their words were muffled against the other's lips.  
"Please don't end this, Marcus. Please."  
"Prove you want me, Abby."  
He didn't wait for an answer as he picked her up, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist. Her hands disappearing into the back of the Mick Jagger concert t-shit. Marcus wasted no time undoing the belt and unzipping his jeans, immediately he pushed inside of her. They moaned into each other's necks as he pushed into her over and over, their frustration coming out in Marcus's hard thrusts and the way Abby muted herself to the best of her ability by biting his collarbone. He moved faster and faster, their moves becoming almost sloppy as they got closer to the edge.  
"Marcus, I love you. I miss you all the time. Please, please, leave her! I can't keep being separated from you."  
He pushed his hand into her hair and pulled, causing her to expose her neck.  
"You knew when you wore this that I was going to have to fuck you, Abby. Why do you do this to me? Why?"  
"Because I need to know that you want me."  
"You could be in an old raggedy nightgown and I would want you. I'm close."  
Abby gripped his back, knowing that would bring him closer to falling off the cliff. He was trying to hang on, she could feel him gritting his teeth and holding his breath. He squeezed his fist tighter as he sank his teeth into her neck and with that, Abby lost all ability to think as a strong orgasm shot through her. Marcus felt as she began to almost go completely limp in his arms as he pumped one final thrust as his own climax racked his body.

Abby exited first and snuck up the stairs and into her bathroom. She cleaned herself up. Part of her hating herself for doing this at her daughter's birthday while Marcus's son was playing in a bounce house with Clarke, Callie had been breastfeeding her daughter all while Abby was hidden away in a room with Marcus. Abby fixed her hair, clothing, and touched up her makeup before heading back downstairs.  
Marcus took several deep breaths before fixing his clothes. He didn't feel like he was even close to being done with Abby, already he was wishing they were alone so that he could take her in his arms.  
They did gifts before all the kids began to get tuckered out. Abby was holding Octavia when people began leaving. In the end, Bellamy and Clarke were falling asleep on the couch while Marcus and Jake were talking about how to put Clarke's new bike together. Callie was absent-mindedly looking in one of the boxes that Jake never got a chance to put away.  
"That's weird, Marcus's grandfather once made his grandmother a box with similar inscriptions."  
Abby's eyes shot up to where Callie was standing before her eyes shot away from Callie and over to Marcus. He happened to glance up and looked quickly from Abby and over to the mother of his children.  
"Abby, where did you get this?"  
Yet, the woman holding Callie's daughter was speechless. Marcus came into the room quickly. Callie bounced a look between both of them.  
"Where did you get this, Abby?"  
Callie's voice was turning shaky.  
"I gave it to her." Marcus said softly  
Jake walked in, trying to figure out what was going on. Abby stood and moved to Octavia's car seat and placed her in it.  
"Why would you give her something that your grandfather made for your grandmother?"  
Abby's eyes were on Marcus. Jake's were on Abby and Callie's were on the father of her children.  
"Marcus, why?"  
"I wanted to give her something personal."  
Callie was biting her lip as she tried to hold back tears.  
"That's funny because you once told me that you would only give that to a woman you loved. I remember thinking that at some point you would give it to me. And instead, I find that you gave it to the woman who is supposed to be my best friend. So, tell me, Abby, when did the father of my children give this to you?"  
Abby glanced from the brooch in Callie's hand and over to Marcus.  
"Just after Clarke was born."  
A slow nod came from Callie.  
"Well, I want to believe that his jester to give this to you was innocent. I can't believe it was a simple jester because of the fact that you didn't tell me about it, Abby and neither did you, Marcus."  
Jake threw back his head and finished off the bottle of beer before he set it down and looked over at Abby.  
"Is he why?"  
She looked up at Jake.  
"What?"  
"Why you don't sleep in the room with me? Why you don't want any more kids with me and why you won't marry me?"  
Abby looked over at Marcus who spoke almost too quietly.  
"Yes, I'm the reason why."


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes, I'm the reason why."   
And with those words, the four adults in the room went silent. Marcus staring at Abby while she stared back at him. Callie and Jake stared at the people who were supposed to have stayed faithful to them. Then suddenly it seemed as if everything erupted. Jake and Callie both yelling questions at Marcus and Abby.   
"When? How long? Have you slept together? Do you love him? Do you love her? You said you loved me!"   
It was Marcus who stepped into the center of the room. He looked from Callie to Jake and then over at Abby before he finally spoke.   
"It was when she was my roommate. We fell in love then. I thought Clarke was mine."   
Jake rushed into the middle of the room and hit Marcus so hard that he flew backward. Abby ran at the man she lived with, pushing him and knocking him off balance.  
"Don't touch him, Jake!"   
Marcus with blood over his right eye stood up and grabbed Abby's arm, pulling her behind him. Jake looked as if he wasn't sure who he should hit next. Marcus would never let Abby get hurt.   
"Jake, I know you have every right to be mad," Abby said it without looking at him.   
"Oh, well, thank you for that. The mistress here thinks I have a right to be mad."   
Callie stepped forward.   
"This happened while you guys were roommates? You said I was your best friend back then, Abby. How could you not tell me that you had slept with him?"   
Abby looked at the woman who would always hate her from now on.   
"I was sure that if I could bury my feelings for Marcus that Jake and I could raise Clarke together."   
Callie shook her head as if she was trying to comprehend.   
"So, you wanted to be with Jake then?"   
Jake actually looked hopeful as he listened. Then Abby shook her head and squashed his hope.   
"I had hoped that my daughter would be Marcus' daughter but, then the paternity test came back before she was born that said that Jake was her father."   
"You did a paternity test on our daughter?"   
Marcus watched as Abby looked over at Jake almost timidly.   
"I did, I wasn't going to let you raise a child that wasn't yours. When I found out that she was yours, I went to Marcus and told him that we were over."   
Jake clapped slowly.   
"Well, aren't you just the sweetest little slut? I mean to let me raise my own child after you were fucking the man that was supposed to be my friend."   
"Don't talk to her like that!"   
Jake's eyes all but glared at Marcus.   
"Don't tell me how to talk to her! Don't you dare!"   
"Oh my God!"   
All eyes shot to Callie, she was looking from Marcus to Abby.   
"That whole thing about Abby's car breaking down when she had the interview, was that just some stupid set up so that you guys could spend the weekend together?"   
It was Abby that was first to shake her head.   
"No, my car really did break down."   
"But, you did fuck, didn't you?" The words were spewed from Jake's mouth.   
"Stop, Jake."   
"Why? Tell me why the hell I should, Abby!"   
"I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just happened."  
Callie stepped forward, glaring at the woman who had betrayed her.   
"Is that supposed to make it better, Abby? That you just happened to fall in love with Marcus? What kind of friend are you? I came to you and told you how much I liked him and you never told me not to do it. Why wouldn't you try to keep me from being with the man you were in love with?"   
Abby shook her head.   
"I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone. I swore that Marcus and I would bury it."   
Callie's eyes shot to Marcus.   
"But you couldn't bury it, could you, Marcus?"   
He shook his head as he looked from the woman he really loved and then over to the mother of his children.   
"Callie, I'm so sorry that you were hurt because of it. You were so nice and so beautiful. It was just that as the deeper things got with you and me, the more I realized just how much I loved Abby. I had wanted Clarke to be mine so bad, when I found out she wasn't, I thought I was going to die."   
Suddenly Callie's eyes went wide.   
"That night, that night I showed up to your house and you were so upset, that was the night, wasn't it?"   
Marcus and Abby looked at each other, recalling that painful day. Finally, he looked across the room at Callie.   
"The night you showed up, Callie, I begged you to leave and you wouldn't."   
"Don't you dare make this my fault, Marcus!"   
He put his hands up in a defensive measure.   
"I'm not blaming you, not at all. I'm just saying that I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was so fucked up. I had just lost the woman I loved and the baby that I had been hoping was mine. I clung to you for all the wrong reasons and then suddenly you were pregnant. I really was happy that I was going to be a dad, and I knew you were going to be a wonderful mom, Callie."   
The woman across from his shook her head.   
"But, deep down you wanted Abby to be Bellamy's mom?"   
"Don't do this, Callie."   
Jake came forward again, Marcus stared at him head-on.   
"No, come on wonder boy, answer the question. Were you hoping that my girlfriend, my long-time fiancé would one day be the mother of your children?"   
Marcus, never really being one to back down glared at Jake.   
"Yes, I've already admitted that I had wanted Clarke to be mine."   
"You're an asshole, Marcus. You have been in this house too many times to count and all the while you have been fucking Abby! My daughter calls you uncle, just what the hell does Abby call you in bed?"   
And with that Marcus punched Jake directly in the mouth, so hard that Jake flew back against the wall. Jake didn't come back to the man who he was blaming for all of this. He stood half-dazed, wondering just what the hell had just happened.   
"Don't you dare start treating Abby like she doesn't mean anything just because she wouldn't marry you, Jake!"   
"And don't you tell me how to talk to the woman who was supposed to spend the rest of her life with me."   
Somehow Marcus could understand how Jake felt.   
"Are you still in love with her, Marcus?" Callie said it softly, the way a woman asks a question when she isn't really sure she wants to know the answer.   
Marcus ran his hands down his face because even though this was all out, he didn't want to hurt anyone, it just wasn't like him. And then he placed his hands on his hips and slowly nodded.   
"Yes, Callie, I'm in love with her."   
"Then you can have him, Abby. I won't fight for a man who doesn't want me. I know I'm in your house, Marcus, but you can't come back until you are ready to collect all your stuff. Your kids and I will be staying there until I can find somewhere for us to go. I obviously can't stay with the woman who I thought was my best friend."   
Everyone in the room went quiet as Callie went upstairs and collected Bellamy. Bellamy was groggy.   
"Daddy, aren't you coming home with us?"   
Marcus knelt down to look at his son in the eye.   
"No, buddy. But, soon, I will have a whole new place and you will get to come there."   
Bell began to cry as he put his chubby little arms around his father's neck.   
"Who's going to tuck me in?"   
"Your mama is really good at tucking you in."   
"Not as good as you."   
Marcus felt his chest tighten as he hugged his son to him.   
"I love you, Bell, don't ever forget that."   
"I love you too, daddy."   
Jake walked Callie out to the car at Callie's request.   
Marcus and Abby stared at each other helplessly.   
"Where will you stay, Marcus?"   
"I'll get a room for now until I can get a small place. What about you?"  
"I won't leave Clarke, but if he lets her leave with me, I'll have to get a room too."   
He nodded slowly.   
"Will you be alright if I leave or do you want me to stay with you?"   
Abby looked past Marcus and out to where Jake was buckling Bellamy in his seat.   
"He won't hurt me. Even if he wanted too, he never would."   
"Call me tomorrow, Abby."   
"I love you."   
"I love you too."   
"How will you get to a motel?"   
"There's one a couple of miles from here, I'll be alright."   
"Text me when you get there."   
"I promise."   
As Jake walked in, Marcus walked out. He hated leaving Abby there but knew she would want to deal with this on her own terms. So, Marcus headed out in the dark and down the street, wishing he at least had a few items with him, yet, more than anything, he had wished that Abby was with him.

Abby and Jake stared at each other until Jake finally spoke.   
"So, are you going to head out after your boyfriend?"   
"Don't do that, Jake. It's beneath you."   
"Well, let's talk about when you are beneath him, shall we? How many times, Abby? When was the last time? Did you fuck him here today? Maybe a quickie in the bathroom?"   
"I'm sorry I fell in love with someone else. I really am. I should have told you as soon as you returned, I shouldn't have slept with you that night. I'm sorry I betrayed you."   
Suddenly it was as if everything inside Jake had switched. He fell on his knees in front of Abby.   
"Please, we can get counseling. We can get help, you can fall in love with me again."   
She pushed him away as she stepped back.   
"This love that I have for Marcus is like nothing I've ever known. I can't lie about it anymore. Please, don't make me keep hurting you, I never wanted to be the kind of woman who would hurt someone over and over."   
Jake got to his feet quickly, he was feeling like a fool. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands.   
"Get out, Abby. Get your shit and get out."   
She walked to the box that held the brooch and took it in her hand before walking up the stairs to the room that she had once shared with Jake. She packed only the basics before she went to Clarke's room and packed her things. Slowly she pulled her daughter into her arms while she slung two bags on her shoulders and left. Abby didn't see Jake and for that she was grateful, she had been so sure that he would try to keep Clarke. As fast as she could she put Clarke in her car seat, threw the bags in next to her daughter, and left. Only when she reached a convenience store did she call Marcus.  
"Abby?"   
"Where are you?"   
"I'm at the grand. Are you ok?"   
"He kicked me out. I need you."   
"Room 315."   
"Meet me out front."   
"I'll be out there."

When Abby pulled in, Marcus immediately walked towards her car as she began to park. Abby stepped out and Marcus took the woman he loved in his arms as Abby sobbed into his chest.   
"It's going to be ok. We won't be the bad guys forever."   
"We crushed them, Marcus."   
"I know. We couldn't keep living a lie, Abby. The longer it went on, the worse it was going to be. Let's get Clarke inside."   
Abby nodded against him. Marcus let go of Abby and reached in and unlocked Clarke from her car seat as Abby grabbed the bags. The little girl stayed asleep against her uncle. Marcus reached out and took Abby's hand and led her through the hotel, to the elevator and up to his room.  
"It works out that they only had a double room left."   
He unlocked the door and ushered Abby through before he locked both locks on the hotel door.   
"I'm going to go put her down, I'll be right back."   
Marcus headed down the short hall and put his niece in the room that he hadn't yet occupied. He kissed Clarke on the forehead and whispered that he loved her and that he was sorry before he headed back down the hall only to find that Abby wasn't out there. Marcus turned out the light and then went back to his room and found the woman he loved standing at the window and staring out. And of course, she always knew when Marcus was near.   
"It's so beautiful from here, you would think that I would feel happy. Yet, I feel awful, mean, I know it was right. We did the right thing tonight and yet, I never meant to destroy anyone."   
"Tell me how to help you, Abby."   
He was still standing on the opposite side of the room as he said it.   
"I know it's wrong, Marcus, I know it. Yet, I need to feel your arms around me."   
Marcus was relieved to hear it. He had needed to hear it since she had called him after Jake kicked her out. Marcus moved towards her, slowly he moved her hair away from her neck before burying his face into the crook as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Better?"   
She let out a sigh.   
"Yes, but I need you to make love to me. I need to be one with you."   
He would never deny her even as wrong as it seemed at that moment. He took her hand and pulled her to the bed. They both undressed, tonight wasn't about the need to be sexy, it was about comfort even when they were the ones that had caused the pain.   
Abby slid in between the covers as Marcus followed her in. There was no foreplay, he merely kissed her gently as he pushed her legs apart and placed his body in between her legs. Abby welcomed him immediately as he pushed himself into her.   
They told each other over and over again how much they loved one another and she begged him to forgive her for making the wrong choice all those years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Marcus woke in the middle of the night and slipped out of bed even though he hadn't wanted to leave Abby. It had taken them years to reach this moment and yet, he was a man with a routine and that routine was to check the kids in the middle of the night. That was when he froze, his kids weren't with him. Nevertheless, he put on the boxers and walked from the room he was sharing with Abby, down the hall, and to the smaller room that Clarke was sleeping. Like her mother, she liked to curl up in a ball when she slept. Clarke had kicked the covers off of herself sometime during the night. He gently placed the blanket back on the small girl.  
He walked out into the main room and stared out the window that gave a view over the city. Right now, he wished he could look in on Bellamy and Octavia. Marcus issued a small prayer of protection over his children unaware that inside the bedroom, Abby was waking up and wondering where Marcus was.

Abby tiptoed quietly down the hall, she looked in on her daughter before moving out to the front area of the hotel room. Marcus stood with his back to her.  
"Are you alright?"  
He didn't turn completely around, only moved his head slightly.  
"I was thinking about my kids."  
Abby moved slowly to him, so unsure of what to say when her child laid so close by. She wrapped her arms around him and did nothing more than hold him.  
"I hate to think of you hurting. Can I help?"  
Marcus shook his head before turning around and taking her in his arms.  
"I want a life with you, I knew that this day would come. I just should have prepared a little more. I don't know that Callie is going to let me just go ahead and see my children. I'll call tomorrow and see if I can go be with them. It won't be so bad for Octavia but, Bell, he will be the one to wonder where I am."  
"Callie is a good woman."  
He gave a slight nod in response before speaking.  
"Yes, she is. Always has been. However, she is angry and hurt. She might not be thinking straight when it comes to me right now."  
The woman in his arms was at a loss for words, so instead, she laid a soft kiss on his bare chest and leaned into to him while holding him tightly.  
"Tell me how to help you, Marcus."  
He laid a soft sweet kiss to her ear before whispering.  
"Come back to bed with me, I have a couple of ideas."  
She couldn't help but smile against him before letting him lead her back to the bedroom. Abby let him take the lead, she knew at this moment that he needed to have things his way. Marcus untied the front of her robe and picked her up so that her legs would wrap around him. Abby held onto the man she loved as he moved them towards the large recliner in the room. Marcus angled his head so that he could take her nipple into his mouth. He heard her gasp as she held the back of his head with one hand and gripped his back with the other. The robe barely hanging on to her shoulders as Marcus flicked with his tongue against her hardened nipple. She wasted no time as her hips began to move over him.  
The feel of him growing hard against her was immensely pleasurable for Abby.  
She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and listened as he inhaled sharply in pleasure. Yet, this was about him and she wanted him to have all the control that he was hungering for at this moment.  
Marcus pushed the robe down from her shoulders, keeping it pulled around her at the middle of her back, he loved the way she looked like this, her breasts moving in rhythm as she tried to get friction from him. Abby knew he was looking her over and she did not disappoint as she let one hand move over her breast, letting her forefinger and thumb tweak the nipple as the other hand moved into her hair.  
Marcus moaned loudly just before reaching into her hair before pulling her forward so he could claim her lips. She met his kiss hungrily.  
He gripped her thigh with his free hand, moving it up inch by inch. Perhaps her calling his name was what he loved the most. Only after she had grown hotter did Marcus reach down and move his boxer shorts to his midthighs, freeing himself. It was only then that he gripped her hips and help her to slide over him. Abby watched as his head fell against her as a loud moan escaped him.  
Once again, she was holding him, this time she wasn't thinking about her own pleasure even though she could feel the sensations clearly. No, this time it felt like her task was to comfort the man that she had loved for so long. So, she watched him, the way he bit his bottom lip, the way his hands kept her moving in rhythm, the way he looked at her through hazy eyes.  
"I need to see you let go, Abby."  
"I want to take care of you."  
With that he picked her up with her still one against him, he let her back hit the bed as he laid over her. This time his movements were fast, knowing that he didn't have to hold on. With his hands on either side of her head, he moved fast and hard as he listened as she whispered that she loved him. He gave in to the sensations and allowed himself hid own release. Marcus never even gave her a chance to say no in the next moment. Instead, he kissed down her body, and then his mouth found her thighs. He sucked hard, this time not having to care if he was leaving marks or not.  
He listened as she moaned and felt as her chest arched up as she gripped the bedding beneath her. Marcus's mouth moved to the other thigh and applied the same hard, open-mouthed pressure. She felt as his hand moved up and two fingers moved inside of her, a loud, thunderous moan escaped her before one of her hands covered her mouth, it all worked to make Marcus smile. Her body was moving more and more, now craving the feeling that he was giving her only moments before. He bit and sucked and nibbled his way even higher until he could physically see that she was indeed aching for him. Only then did he move right to where she wanted him as he laid a hot open mouth kiss that sends her body through shocks and need coursing through her.  
He moved with expertise.   
And then he gave her a simple demand, "Turnover, Abby."  
She did as he said, when his lips met her back, she was moaning again as he positioned her before him. He had her on all fours while he was upon his knees. They hadn't been like this too many times and yet, Marcus was already excited again. He put himself to her entrance, then pushed into her. Abby had always been a good lover and the way she pushed herself back on him now made Marcus throw his head back at the sheer feeling of her, this way she was even tighter. Abby threw her head into the pillow to cover the moans that were escaping her. When she let go hard and clutched around Marcus, his body stilled briefly, not wanting to release just yet.  
"Damn, Abby."  
A loud moan escaped him as Abby rocketed from her climax. This time Marcus moved to the edge of the bed so that his feet would be on the ground. With that, he pounded into her while being sure he wasn't hurting her. Only when she assured him that he wasn't, did he give in to it and move until his second orgasm shot through him. With that, he collapsed next to her while they both laid there.  
"Abby, you're honestly quite remarkable."  
"I need a shower."  
He laughed.  
"Yes, me too."  
With that, they both headed to the bathroom and showered before collapsing back on the bed.

"Once I know what I get to do with the kids, I would like to find a place to live."  
"Looks like I am going to have to do the same thing."  
He turned to look at her.  
"What? I thought that you would be moving in with me."  
"So soon?"  
Marcus leaned up on one elbow and gazed down at her.  
"Abby, we have waited all this time to be together, why on earth would you make us wait to be together for one more minute. Look, you aren't doing Callie and Jake any favors by acting like we are taking our time. Clarke and Bell are too little to even remember all this. Please, let's just start our life now."  
She reached up and let her fingers run over his arm.  
"I don't want to wait any longer either. I want a life with you, Marcus. I should have taken it from the beginning."  
"The mistakes don't matter anymore. All that matters is that we get our life together and that the next time either of us become a parent, it is because we created a baby."  
She smiled up at him. He cocked his head and stared back.  
"What, Abby?"  
"I can't wait to have your baby."  
He leaned down and kissed her before laying his head on her chest, her fingers moving over his back as they both fell back asleep.

The next day, Marcus did call to see if he could see his kids and Callie flat out refused, the same with the day after that, the day after that, the day after that and the day after that. When two weeks had passed, he finally gave in and did the thing he hadn't wanted to do. He got a lawyer and asked for visitation. Callie said she was moving an hour away and that Marcus could do what he wanted with the house. He begged her not to go.  
"I'll stay if you come back home."  
Marcus had sighed loudly.  
"I can't do that, Callie. It wouldn't be fair to you."  
"I already have come to terms that you won't ever love me. I'm fine with that."  
"Then why on earth would you want me to come home?"  
"You took away my happiness, it seems only right that I take away yours."  
Marcus would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. However, he knew in the long run that he and Callie would be resentful of one another and that wouldn't be fair to their children.  
"I'm not coming home."  
It took nine weeks before a judge stepped in and granted immediate visitation. Callie had to hand over her children three hours after the judge ruled that Marcus could see the kids. He had agreed that Callie could see where the kids would be staying. Abby agreed to take Clarke with her to the store and Marcus would call after Callie had left.

When Callie arrived at the four-bedroom house that Marcus and Abby purchased together, she promptly went through the rooms.  
"I see Clarke's bed is here."  
Marcus was holding Bellamy and kissing his face when she asked. He looked over at her and spoke softly, hoping she wasn't going to cause a scene.  
"I disclosed it in the court papers that Abby and Clarke live here."  
"Hmm, how nice. My kids get to spend three days with their father and his whore."  
Marcus shook his head as he put Bellamy down while speaking to him.   
"Why don't you go and make sure your sister is alright in her car seat in the front room?"  
Bellamy ran off easily enough. Marcus spoke his next words quietly but sternly.  
"Look, Abby and I handled things badly, I got that. I've owned up to it. Please don't say bad things about her in front of our children."  
"I want them back by five on Sunday."  
"I have them until Seven."  
"Oh well."  
With that, she turned and walked out the door.

Marcus held his daughter while he warmed a bottle for her. Inside her diaper bag was a note the length of a novel with rules about both of the kids. It was clear that Callie was going to make this as difficult as possible for Marcus.  
Bellamy was playing in his new room when Abby and Clarke came through the door. Bellamy ran out and threw his arms around Clarke. Abby joked that she wanted a hug too. He happily gave her one. That was all he was willing to give before Bell dragged Clarke back to his new bedroom.  
Abby walked into the kitchen and smiled at Marcus as he tested the bottle before plopping it into Octavia's mouth. He smiled back at her before leaning down and giving the woman he loved a kiss.  
"She's going to make this hard for us."  
"What happened?"  
He filled her in on everything. Abby shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, Marcus. Look, we have our whole family together right now. We can worry about this on Sunday after we drop them off."  
"We will come up with a plan next weekend when Clarke is with Jake. That way, none of the kids hear us talking about it."  
She was staring up at him.  
"What, Abby?"  
"You're a wonderful man and I am so glad that you are mine."  
"I never want anyone else."

Later Octavia was on the floor, showing off her skills of babbling away non-stop while Clarke and Bellamy colored in coloring books at the table. They had all eaten dinner and were in pajamas. Marcus stared at Abby as she stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen and into the living room. She had a small smile playing on her lips as she looked over the scene. He was so crazy in love with Abby and at the moment with her in their home and, with their children, Marcus was happy. Marcus had almost forgotten what that moment was like. Abby looked up at him and gave him a smile that was meant only for him. He smiled back at her before she picked up Octavia and brought her to the couch with them. Octavia looked right at Marcus and smiled.  
"Dada."  
He grinned wildly before taking the small girl in his arms and kissing her face. Abby laughed while Octavia babbled on, saying 'dada' over and over again. It was as if she realized she had made her father's whole night. Abby leaned into Marcus and kissed his cheek, so happy that she was able to share this moment with him.  
Together, they put the kids to bed. Marcus and Abby were wiped out and with a big day ahead of them, they needed the rest. Marcus spooned her as they fell asleep.

On Saturday morning, Abby woke up and made breakfast and coffee as Marcus got the kids up. He fed Octavia with the breakfast mix that Callie had sent for her daughter. Bellamy and Clarke had French toast and eggs. They packed up the kids and took them to the zoo. As tired as Marcus and Abby were, they were deliriously happy. They took the kids through the zoo. Bellamy loved the monkeys, Clarke liked the lions and, Octavia didn't care about much she only wanted to suck on a sucker that was almost bigger than her head.  
"You know that momma bear is going to kill you if she finds out you let her have sugar."  
Marcus grinned before moving his mouth near Abby's ear.  
"What do I have to do to get you not to tell?"  
She giggled a bit before leaning back and looking at him.  
"I'll think of something."  
He gave her a small kiss.  
"I look forward to it."  
The kids were getting tired as they headed home. Abby kept talking to them in hopes of keeping them awake. Their plan was that the kids would fall asleep dead to the world once they were tucked safely in bed.  
Luckily, their little plan worked on everyone except for Octavia, who stared at Abby unamused because she was so exhausted. The littlest Kane fell asleep sucking her thumb. However, Clarke and Bell did stay awake. That was something.  
When they got home, Abby carefully took O from her car seat and carried her to her room. Abby changed her diaper and put her in onesie foot pajamas before placing the baby inside the crib. Abby gently rubbed her back to be sure that she would stay asleep before exiting and helping Marcus to get Bell and Clarke to brush their teeth before changing and going to bed.  
Bell suddenly was refusing.  
"I don't wanna."  
"Bell, you have to get ready for bed."  
Marcus was on his knees in front of his son.  
"No."  
"Bellamy Kane, what is going on with you?"  
"Why can't I stay here. I like it here."  
Marcus sighed, looked up at Abby for support, but she knew he needed to handle this with his son alone.  
"Come on, Clarke."  
She took her daughter's hand and led her into the bedroom she shared with Octavia and put her daughter to bed.

Abby went into her and Marcus' room after and showered while she waited for him. When Abby got out, she was surprised to see that Marcus wasn't inside yet. When Abby finally went to investigate, she found Marcus asleep on the couch with a sleeping Bellamy in his arms. The little boy looked as if he had cried himself to sleep. Abby covered the two men she loved up with a blanket. Marcus opened his eyes and looked at her with sad eyes. Abby ran her fingers over his face as she shook her head.  
"You're a wonderful father, don't doubt yourself."  
"He's so sad, I need to stay with him tonight."  
Abby gave him a small smile.  
"I'll miss you, but I can handle one night."  
"Abby?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I've never loved another woman the way that I love you."  
"Me too. You are quite literally the only man I have ever loved like this. Don't get used to sleeping away from me."  
"Never."


	17. Chapter 17

It took three months of trading the kids back and forth for Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia to get used to the routine, and for the two older ones, that yes, they were indeed a family now.   
Jake had reenlisted and left four months that left Clarke feeling bewildered and brokenhearted. Not to mention that Abby felt more guilty then she had in the beginning.   
Callie hadn't made things any easier and yet, thanks to the courts, she was told that damaging her children towards their father would only hinder her relationship with them in the future and to be fair.  
The judge also gave Marcus a tongue lashing for not putting his children first when he chose to make a home with another woman.   
Marcus sold his house when Callie said she wouldn't stay there and instead moved her and the children closer to her mother which lucky for Marcus was only thirty minutes from his new place with Abby. To be fair, Callie was being kinder when the father of her children came to pick up the kids and to drop them back off. However, Callie still made it clear that Abby and Clarke could not be with him during the drop-offs. However, since he was now one of the main caregivers for Clarke, the judge had told Callie that she could not say the child could not be with him.

On Christmas Eve, when all the kids were asleep and a very tired Abby was walking around in Christmas sleeping pants and a red shirt with Santa on it and busy picking up after the kids. Marcus was in the room, he had demanded she stay out for at least a half an hour so that he could finish wrapping her presents. Bellamy had not been feeling well for a couple of days and wanted to cling to Marcus which meant it was harder to get the things done that should have been finished.   
Abby as tired as she was, really was happy that they were getting a full week of Bellamy and Octavia with them. It didn't matter that there were more dishes to clean, more food to cook, and more childlike fights to get control of. The look on Marcus's face when he had found out that he would get to have his kids for more than just a weekend was like his own personal Christmas gift. Tomorrow, he would have to take the kids back by one in the afternoon for Callie to celebrate with them too.   
Abby was putting the last sippy cup of Octavia's on the top shelf of the dishwasher when she heard Marcus softly call her name.   
He was standing by the Christmas tree.   
"Can you come here?"   
He kept his voice in a whisper so as not to wake the three sleeping children.   
"Are you trying to figure out your gifts, Marcus?"   
He smiled at her as he reached his hand out to her. He gave a soft shake of his head.   
"Abby, you are the only gift I would have wanted anyway."   
His voice was so sincere, so kind, so loving that Abby stepped into him, letting her hands land on his chest just beneath his shoulders. Marcus looked her over and smiled as he let his hands fall lightly on her ribs.   
"I love you, Abby."   
She smiled up at him.   
"I love you too."   
He gave a nod.   
"I know and I can't even begin to tell you how that makes me feel like everything in the world is working out for my good. I have something I wanted to give you when it was just us."   
His eyes were on hers as he knelt before her, Abby's hand instinctively flew up to her mouth. When Marcus spoke, his voice was shaky and filled with emotion. From his pocket, he pulled out the tiny black box.   
"Abby, how it's even possible to feel this kind of happiness seems beyond me. A year ago, at Christmas, I thought I would die without you and Clarke in my home. We're finally in the place that I had hoped we would be all those years ago when I thought that I had lost you forever. I don't want to live in the past anymore, Abby. I don't want us to always wish that we could have changed things when we found out Clarke belonged to someone else. I only want to go from here, with three children in the other rooms that think we know everything from why the sky is blue and why sand in tan. The only real thing I know Abby is that I love you. I need you in the same way I need water or air. You make me better than I ever thought I could be. So, I don't need anything else. I only need you to say yes, to agree to be my wife."   
She was smiling and crying all at the same time.   
"Abby, you have to answer."   
She got on her knees with him and kissed him and spoke between kisses.   
"All I want is to be your wife."   
He smiled back at her as he himself cried   
Marcus took her left hand in his and slid the ring on.   
"I have something for you too, Marcus."   
She reached for a box that was under the tree.   
"Nothing can beat this, Abby. I mean come on, I just gave you a great gift."   
Abby laughed.   
"You did and I love it. I have a feeling you will like this."   
They sat cross-legged on the floor facing one another as Marcus pulled the red string from the box. Abby couldn't help but stare at his face, hoping to gauge his reaction. Marcus took the top off the small box beneath the wrapping paper, inside was tissue paper, red, green, and gold that he moved through before pulling out the item. Marcus was staring at it for a long moment. The man she loved stared at her before looking down at the small piece of clothing. The outfit was white, red, and green with the words 'Dad's main Elf' on the front. Once again, his eyes were watery as he finally turned and gazed at her, looking from her eyes to her belly and then back into her eyes. When he spoke, the words barely came out.   
"You're having a baby?"   
A smile spread across her lips as she reached out and laid her hand on his cheek.   
"Yes, I'm having your baby, Marcus."   
The man beside her stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. He buried his face into her neck. Abby held him tightly.   
"I love you, Marcus."   
He shook his head as he held her.   
"Abby, I really want to make love with you right now."   
She let out a small laugh.   
"I can't think of a better way to celebrate." 

They walked down the hall and into their bedroom together, hand in hand. Marcus brought her left hand up to his mouth and kissed the ring finger that now held the engagement ring before he turned her hand over and kissed the inside of it. His mouth moved up to her waist, over her arm until he finally reached her shoulder that was exposed. Abby moved her hands into his hair, always loving the way he would moan as her fingers moved against his scalp. His fingers slid across her sides as he slipped his hands beneath the material of her shirt, sending chills through her. Their eyes were on one another as he pulled the shirt from her body. Marcus wasted no time as he angled his head so that he could give her breasts the attention that he had always enjoyed giving to her.   
Abby reached for his belt and undid it quickly, pulling it from the belt loops of his jeans. She had known from experience that Marcus enjoyed it when she made it clear that she wanted him. Abby pulled the buttons of his jeans apart to free him. Marcus pulled his shirt from his own body as Abby slid his jeans down his long, toned legs. The man she loved laid her down across their bed, he let his eyes run over her body before he reached for the sleeping pants and pulled them from her body. He wanted to make love to her and yet before he continued, Marcus kissed her stomach that would soon swell with their child. Abby let her fingers still as she gently held him there, her eyes gazing at him. Marcus laid his forehead against her tummy, staying there for a long moment.   
"Marcus, I'm glad you are so happy."   
He nodded against her belly.   
"When I found out I was going to be a father before, I was happy, Abby. I really was. However, each time I always wished it was you. I always wanted you to be the mother of my children. Abby, you are everything that I wanted and now…this, we are having our own baby and it makes me feel like all the pain, fear, and loving you in bits and pieces was all worth it."   
"Come here, Marcus."   
He lifted his head from where it had been and moved until he was over her. Abby held his face in her hands as she gazed up at him.   
"I'm sorry that I made you wait so long."   
He shook his head.   
"We aren't harping on that anymore, Abby. We aren't."   
She gave the slightest nod.   
"Make love to me, Marcus."   
He kissed her slowly even as she wrapped her legs around his waist.   
"I love you, Abby."   
"I love you."   
He pushed into her then. Making love to her slowly as the night moved from Christmas Eve and into Christmas morning.

Bell and Clarke woke up early, so excited for Christmas morning. Abby picked up Octavia from her crib, changed her, and carried her into the front room. The little girl was squirming and looking at all the colorful wrapping. Marcus was carrying in coffee for himself and Abby. They had both known that one cup a day was alright when pregnant and they both knew that alone would be difficult for her. Marcus sipped his coffee while he sat on the floor with Octavia between his legs, handing her the gift that was for her and helping her open them. 

Octavia was excited when her biggest gift was a toddler bed with princesses all over it. Her little hands clapped before she hugged her daddy over and over again. Abby watched the interaction and smiled. 

"Clarke, that big one in the back is from your daddy and he is going to call you today."   
The little girl smiled brightly before tearing off the pieces of paper from the large box. Inside was a dollhouse, a large one that almost stood as tall as Clarke herself. The little girl jumped up and down. 

Bellamy was busy playing with his dump truck all but forgetting that Marcus was calling his name. Finally, Marcus reached over and took his sons' hands.   
"Your best gift is coming in." 

Abby had gotten up as planned and went to the garage to bring in the red and black bike with tricycles on it. Bellamy's eyes got so big as he looked at the bike, Marcus and Abby laughed as Bellamy jumped up and down, his dark hair bouncing. Marcus left Octavia on the floor before taking his son in the backyard and letting him ride around for a bit. Abby recorded all the kids and Marcus with her new phone that Marcus' had given to her as a gift before he walked in and took the camera from her hands and turned it on to his fiancé.   
"Show them your new gift, Abby."   
"Which one?"   
He laughed.   
"Right, well, maybe put your left hand on the other and we could show people both at the same time."   
Abby smiled while covering her belly with her left hand.   
"Yes, it's been an amazing Christmas so far."   
Marcus leaned in and kissed her before stepping back and letting the camera zoom in on her hand.

When noon arrived, Abby took Octavia into the bathroom, bathed her, and then put her in the dress that Callie had said the little girl had to be wearing when dropped off. Marcus helped Bell get cleaned up and then dressed him in the little red and black suit that his mother had picked out for him. With a heavy heart, Abby hugged both of the kids before kissing Marcus as he headed out the door with them.

Jake called later and Abby gave their daughter the phone.   
"Merry Christmas, Daddy!"   
Abby sat on the couch and listened as her daughter spoke, answering questions that her daddy asked and saying things as she missed him too.   
"I like the dollhouse; Daddy Marcus is going to help set up the furniture in it when he gets home."   
Abby froze. She had never heard her daughter say 'daddy Marcus' before. Abby watched as her daughter's eyes got big and teared up.   
"What does fucking mean?"   
With the speed of lightning, Abby reached out and grabbed the phone from Clarke.   
"Honey, go to your room and play with your new things, I will be there in a minute."   
Clarke stared up at her mother in confusion before she walked off sadly.   
"Jake Griffin! What did you say to her?"   
"I said that he wasn't her daddy that he was only the man fucking her mother."   
Abby laid the palm of her hand on her forehead.   
"Jake, I am sorry that I hurt you and led you to believe that you and I would have a life together. I should have done things differently. That little girl is yours and she loves you. Don't take your anger about Marcus and….."   
"Don't say his name to me! Don't even discuss him."   
"I'm going to marry him. He proposed and I said yes. You'll need to come to terms with it. Please, Jake, please be good to our daughter."   
"Fuck you, Abby. I hope he cheats on you the way you did on me."   
With that, he hung up.

Abby went in after calming down and sat down with her daughter. Clarke explained what she was going to do with each room of the dollhouse. The girl rambled on as nothing had happened. Then out of the blue, she slowed her actions before speaking without looking at her mom.   
"What does fucking mean?"   
Abby sighed before placing her hands on her daughter's hips and making her look at her.   
"That word is a big person word. Your daddy loves you so much and unfortunately, he said something that he feels so bad for saying. Can you do me a favor and never repeat that word?"   
"Why doesn't daddy like daddy Marcus?"   
"Oh, honey. I behaved in a bad way along time ago and, your daddy got hurt."   
"Did you behave badly with daddy Marcus?"   
Abby was sure she could feel her heartbreaking as she looked into her child's innocent face.   
"Yes, daddy Marcus and I did something we shouldn't have done at that time. I love Marcus very much and, he is going to be my husband. You never have to stop loving your daddy. Do you understand that? Marcus will never make you choose him over Jake, he has always loved you even before you were born. I'm sorry you got confused today."   
Clarke shrugged.   
"I still love both my daddies."   
Abby smiled before pulling her baby girl to her and holding her tightly.   
"I'm glad, you are such are smart and good girl."

When Marcus came home later, he found Abby cleaning up the wrapping paper. She looked at him with sad eyes.   
"What's wrong?"   
She shook her head before moving to his arms. Abby told him everything. He was angry for her and yet, held her close before speaking.   
"Tell me how to help you."   
"You know what I want, Marcus?"   
"Tell me."

Marcus walked into Clarke's room, she was taking pillows off her bed.   
"What are you doing, sport?"   
She smiled up at him.   
"Daddy Marcus, Octavia is sort of my sister, right?"   
He smiled at the name that Abby had said the little girl had given him and at the talk of Octavia.   
"Yes, that's absolutely right."   
"So, it is my job to take care of her cause I'm the oldest."   
He laughed.   
"Yes, you are."   
"So, she is going to need pillows and blankets for her new big girl bed."   
Marcus walked further into the room and looked around.   
"Is that what you are doing, giving her pillows and blankets."   
"Yep."   
"Yep" he repeated at her as he sat on Clarke's bed.  
"Is it a good idea?"   
"It's a wonderful idea. How about you, your mom and I get hot chocolate and go look at Christmas lights again?"   
She smiled.   
"Ok, but it won't be the same without my brother and sister."   
"No, it won't." he agreed  
"I do think it will make your mom happy though and nothing makes me happier than seeing her happy."   
"You always make her happy."   
She sat her elbows on his knees when she said it. Marcus leaned forward and kissed her nose.   
"Merry Christmas, Clarke."   
"Merry Christmas, Daddy Marcus."


	18. Chapter 18

Marcus paced back and forth in the small changing room at the church before stopping in front of the window. Marcus cupped his hands together and put them up to his mouth as he took a deep breath. His heart was pounding, hardly believing that the moment had finally arrived. In less than an hour, Abby would be his wife.   
It was hard to believe sometimes that she was finally his to love forever. He knew her in every possible way and smiled when he thought about the fact that when they went to bed that night, the woman he loved would also share his name. He still half-expected something to happen, for someone or something to tear Abby away from him. It felt as if he was reminding himself that here in the same church, behind a closed door, the woman who he had fallen so desperately in love with all those years ago was pregnant with his child and was waiting to marry him.   
Marcus Kane couldn't help but smile as he thought of her being just as excited as him.   
"Marcus? You ready man?"   
Jaha stood in the doorway, smiling at his friend.   
"Thank you for being here, Jaha."   
"Look, you and Jake are both my friends. He's moving on, albeit a bit slowly, he is though. Come on, you have to get on out there."   
The man about to be married smiled warmly.   
"Well, let me go and make that woman my bride then."

Abby smiled at her own reflection in the large mirror. She wrapped her arms around her belly that was only just beginning to show. The photographer took a picture at that moment and although Abby hadn't expected the picture to be snapped, she knew that Marcus would love that picture in the months and years to come.   
"Mama, is it time?" Clarke spoke softly  
Clarke and Octavia stood in light pink dresses. They both had little baskets filled with flower petals. Their hair had flowers that were woven through, Octavia's idea because they were flower girls after all.   
"Almost. Now, Octavia and Clarke, you are to walk, do not run down the aisle."   
Both the girls nodded and yet, Abby was sure they weren't really listening to her. 

"Abby, it is time."   
Harper, the wedding planner was smiling at the soon-to-be bride. Abby smiled as butterflies danced in her stomach.   
The girls walked along with side Abby into the lobby of the church and waited in front of two large doors that would be opened as the music began. Clarke smiled brightly over at her mama as the doors opened.   
"Marcus really is going to be my daddy Marcus now, Mama."   
"Yes, honey, he is. Don't run down that aisle towards him and Bellamy."   
Clarke nodded and yet, Abby was sure that her daughter would run towards two of the men that she loved most in the world. Harper gently touched Clarke's shoulder to let her know to go ahead and walk down the aisle and then gently laid her hand on Octavia to keep her from following too soon. Abby could feel her own heart beating wildly, anxious to see her groom.   
"Don't forget to walk, O."   
This time the reminder came from Harper and yet the tiny girl looked up at Abby and gave her a grin. Abby couldn't help but smile down at the petite little girl who had stolen her heart so long before.   
"Ok, Octavia, walk slowly, sweetheart."   
The little girl stepped onto the aisle and out of Abby's sight. The doors were shut, Monty on one side and Harper on the other.   
"You look beautiful, Abby. May this be the start of all of your dreams."   
"It was the start of my dreams the first time he held my hand."   
Then the wedding march began and Abby took a deep breath as Bellamy came running through the doors. Monty shut them quickly.   
"Bell, what's wrong?"   
The little boy smiled up at her.   
"Can I walk you down the aisle? It is sad you don't have anyone."   
Abby almost lost her breath before she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.   
"I would be honored."   
"Really?"   
She felt the tears almost lose their grip on her eyes.   
"Very much so."   
Bellamy watched as Abby put out her right arm and then he put his little arm through hers and smiled once more up at her.   
"Thank you, Bellamy."   
He nodded happily in response. As the wedding march started back up, the doors opened. Abby had to take a deep breath before she took her first step. Marcus saw her and immediately one hand went to his chest.   
She was breathtaking and he gazed at her with so much pride. He watched as a smile spread across her lips and her eyes began to shine as she stared back at him. Yes, marrying Abby was everything he had always wanted, it took them far too long to get to this moment, and yet, they were finally here. It seemed to take too long for her to get close enough so that Marcus could reach out and touch his wife to be.   
Then she was right there in front of him.   
"Hi."   
She said it softly as he reached out and took her hand from Bellamy's. He tore his eyes away and looked down at his son and smiled.   
"You did good, son."   
Bellamy smiled as Marcus tilted his head towards the step, a clear sign to his son to go back to his original spot as his father's best man, which Bell kept calling 'best mate'. Marcus moved his eyes back to the beautiful woman in white.   
"We're about to be married."   
He said it as if he couldn't quite believe it. Abby smiled as her right hand moved up and cupped his face as he looked at her with so much love that she was sure her heart would burst by the sure emotion of it. Marcus reached up with his left hand and laid his hand over hers and he tilted his head into her touch before gently moving her hand and holding it within his. That was how they stayed throughout the ceremony. Their eyes stayed on each other almost the entire time during the ceremony.   
Abby whispered that she loved him as she slid the wedding ring on to his hand even as her body shook as he slipped the ring on to hers.   
When the pastor finally whispered, "You may kiss your bride."   
Marcus Simply gazed at her before both of his hands cupped her face and he took a small step towards her, closing the distance between them. He didn't kiss her right away, instead, he whispered "You have always been the most beautiful woman in the room and today you are absolutely the most beautiful vision that I have ever seen." With that, he kissed her and effectively stole the breath of his new wife.  
That night, they made love slowly.

In July of that year, at two twenty-seven in the morning, a newborn baby cry filled the labor and delivery floor. Marcus stared down as the tiny baby was placed into the arms of her mother. Abby stared up at Marcus who had both hands on the top of his head as if he couldn't quite believe it.   
"We have a daughter."   
His wife cried happy tears as she said the words to her husband. He nodded.   
"At some point, you will have to let go of your head, Marcus."   
With that, she took her eyes off of the man she loved and instead focused on the pink-hued miracle in her arms. Finally, Marcus reached out and ran his hand over the head of the child that he finally shared with Abby. He leaned down and kissed the top of Abby's head.   
"You did absolutely perfect, Abby. She's so beautiful."   
They smiled as the baby stretched in her mother's arms and then settled peacefully.   
"I think she is remarkable too."   
Abby watched as Marcus leaned over their daughter and gently kissed the top of her head.  
Marcus held their daughter, one hand patting the tiny behind as he spoke gently to her as he walked her around the room. That was how Abby drifted off to sleep as she watched her husband talking softly to their baby.   
Melody Hope Kane had the dark, the intense eyes of her parents and, soft little curls atop her head.

It was just over two years later when it was discovered that they would need a larger home as a three-bedroom house with four kids was just too much to handle. Then Abby found out she was pregnant with their second child together. They were excited and yet, knew it was time for a change.   
The old house went on the market and they began looking for a new one. They found a five-bedroom house, Marcus promised that once the kids grew that they would go back to small home living. Abby wasn't a big fan of large homes and yet, they had to have something for their growing brood.   
The house sat back in the mountains and that was something that Abby could get on board with.

During the summers, Marcus was able to keep Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke on the other hand went to stay with Jake for five weeks at the same time. It was difficult for Abby and yet, caring for Melody helped her to stay busy. Marcus was more than caring and helped his wife through it.

Marcus set up a basketball court in the backyard and began teaching Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia how to play when they were all together. Octavia was determined to learn how to do self-defense and on the days that she was with Marcus and Abby, they took her to Taekwondo and watched as she became the cutest little thing while she broke boards. 

Bellamy, on the other hand only wanted to get bigger and better bicycles to perform stunts. He became quite good. Then he broke his arm and Callie threatened to fight for full custody. She didn't, and yet, Marcus and Abby had to limit Bellamy and what he was able to do. That was how soccer began for Bell. 

Clarke began to write and draw, it was an easy thing to get on board with. All her mother and daddy Marcus had to do was get her pens, colored pencils, and lots of paper.

Abby and Marcus enjoyed the fact that all Melody wanted to do was follow her parents around. It was easy to keep the youngest appeased at least for now.

Then the fifth baby came on a cold November night. This time they knew that a baby boy was making his way into the world. Bellamy couldn't wait, he had said more than once that he was sick of being outnumbered by girls. Marcus would always nod in agreement and then would shrug when Abby would throw her husband a look.   
So, as the rain poured down heavily outside the hospital window, Matthew Thomas Kane made his way into the world. Marcus cut the cord with a shaky hand and then once again watched as the baby was wrapped and laid onto his mother's chest. 

Marcus was sure that only his wife could look quite so beautiful mere moments after giving birth.   
"You know, if we have one more, we would have an even number of boys and girls."   
Abby shook her head as she looked up at the husband that she adored.   
"You realized that I gave birth to this one less than fifteen minutes ago."   
He laughed.   
"Right. We will talk about it tomorrow." She laughed at him when he gave her a playful grin.   
Matthew had thicker curls then his sister when she was born and it was clear that his smile was that of his father's. And much like his father, he would have his mother wrapped around his finger.   
Marcus sat on the edge of the hospital bed and watched as his wife breastfed their youngest child.   
"Sometimes it is still so hard to believe that we finally got to this place." He said it gently as he watched his son suckle against Abby's breast.   
"I'm only sorry it took so long, Marcus."   
He shook his head as he leaned down as he kissed the head of his small son.   
"We said a long time ago that we weren't going to think about those things. Abby….."   
She watched as Marcus leaned on one arm as his head was tilted to look at her.   
"Tell me, Marcus. Whatever it is."   
"I wish we could stay like this. This young, this healthy, with the proof of who we are laying in your arms."   
She gave her husband a small smile as she lifted Matthew from her chest and laid him on her shoulder so that she could burp him.   
"Marcus, you are the only man that I will ever love. These moments are what make us who we are. That night when you kissed me beneath that beach tower, I knew then that I would always love you. I wanted to deny it, even to myself. I was sure that you wouldn't love me and then we had that weekend. I had wanted so badly for Clarke to be yours..."   
Marcus leaned forward and rested his forehead against Abby's as she spoke.   
"It doesn't matter anymore that she wasn't mine, Abby."   
"I know, but, I think about that day when you begged me. When you begged me to stay with you. I, even now that we are together and happy, I still wish that I had chosen you……"   
With that she let her words trail off.   
"I love you, Abby."   
"Marcus, why won't you say something? Why won't you ever admit that I hurt you?"   
"Because it doesn't matter anymore. You are in this bed and you are holding our baby. Why would any of it matter anymore?"   
A tear ran down her cheek as she stopped patting Matthew who had let out a tiny burp. Instead, she cupped her husband's face as his forehead stayed against hers.  
"Maybe I need to know that you don't resent it anymore."   
"I love you, baby, I love you. I don't know how to prove it or how to show it. I only know that I am so grateful to God himself that you are my wife and that we share each other's lives now. It doesn't matter how angry or resentful I once was because now I am only grateful. You must believe me, Abby."   
She nodded against him.   
"Marcus?"   
"Yes, baby?"   
"I am so tired now."   
"Let me take him."   
She put Matthew gently in the arms of the man she loved. Only Marcus' eyes were on his wife.   
"What, Marcus?"   
"I love you."   
"I love you."   
She cupped his face one last time before she laid back against the pillows. Abby drifted off to sleep as Marcus sang softly to their newest baby. 

Matthew's hair came in dark and thicker with one curl that perpetually fell over his forehead. He was a mini version of Marcus which made his father a bit tickled.   
"I think it is sweet how much he looks like you."   
Marcus couldn't hide the proud smile as his wife laid the now five-month-old in his crib. They walked out quietly. Only two kids in the house. Melody was asleep on her toddler bed, the same one that Octavia had opened all those Christmas's ago.   
Bellamy and Octavia were with Callie and her new husband, Miller. Clarke was with Jake and his new wife, Raven who was expecting their first child together. 

Marcus slipped in between the sheets and almost immediately closed his eyes as Abby slipped in beside him and laid her head on his chest.   
"Please don't say you are tired." She said it even as she was the one who sounded sleepy.   
"We chased a three-year-old around all day and rocked a teething infant more than half the day. Of course, I am tired."   
"Are you sure?"   
He opened one eye and looked at her as she lifted her head and looked down at him. She laughed when he arched an eyebrow.   
"What are you getting at, wife?"   
"I think we should take advantage of only having two kids in the house right now."   
"I knew marrying you was a smart choice, Abby."   
"Really?"   
She leaned down and kissed him, he cupped the back of her head with one hand as his other landed on her as she straddled him.   
"Yes, and you are happy you married me too, right?"   
Abby shrugged and laughed.   
"Well, you know, sometimes."   
He laughed and flipped her on to her back.   
"You really want to play it that way, Abby?"   
She laughed as he gripped her sides where she was most ticklish.   
"What's my punishment if I do?"   
He laughed as he stared down at her and then gave her a warning look.   
"You know, there are things that I won't do."   
Abby stared up at him and then placed her hands on the side of his neck, trying to bring him down for a kiss which he playfully refused.   
"In that case, I will tell you, and I know you know it is true, Marcus Kane. You are the love of my life and without you, all of this, my entire life, wouldn't be nearly as wonderful if I didn't get to be Abigail Kane. So, do that thing that you threatened not to do."   
With that, he hiked one of her legs over his waist and slid into her.

The End


End file.
